Hermione the Vampire Slayer
by Nala Twist
Summary: I'm carrying on with this story now. Hermione finds out she is the slayer, and from there on her life is turned upside down. All She can do is watch everything pass her by, and save what she can.
1.

Hi......I unfortunately don't own any of the characters....if I did I'd be a millionaire.....and I'm not. 

**Hermione the Vampire Slayer**

**Chapter 1**

_She turned around to look behind her, nothing. She stopped. While getting back her breath she kept a close eye on her surroundings. There she saw it, a figure move to take cover behind a wall. She couldn't stop, her feet were carrying her to the place where the figure hid. Knowing the figure was behind the wall, she gathered up her strength and jumped over the wall, to the surprise of the creature. She landed delicately then spun into a kick knocking it to the ground. Then she realised-it was a vampire. It jumped up and pushed her back, she banged her arm against a tombstone. Yet again she spun into a kick then drove her first into its face, knocking it to the ground. Instinctively she pulled out a stake from her pocket and drove it through the heart of the vampire dusting it._

Hermione woke up. The dream had seemed so real. She got up and walked to her bathroom. She washed her face wiping away the sweat. She slowly turned off the tap and pulled her arm away from it, banging her elbow against the sink.

" Oww", Hermione pulled up her sleeve to see a bruise that could not of been a result of her banging her arm on the sink, but maybe, from banging it against a tombstone. Where the dreams real? She had to research in the morning. Now she just needed sleep.

* * *

This is my first chapter ever! Pwetty please review? 


	2. Magick Box

**Hermione the Vampire slayer **

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the night was a peaceful one for Hermione. She had a dream about Harry and Ron and Hogwarts. She missed her friends. They were what had kept her going though out the holidays. The thought of seeing them kept her spirits alive. Only 1 month and a week left until she can see them again, until she can be truly happy and content.

" Breakfast dear", a female voice shouted up the stairs.

" Okay, coming mum"

Hermione did love her family more than anything, but it was not home. Hogwarts was home. She missed Hogwarts too... the professors, the castle. The thought of being back at Hogwarts excited her. She quickly got dressed and ran down for breakfast.

" So dear what do you have planned for today? I was thinking we could all go out together." Her dad questioned.

Suddenly Hermione remembered the dream she had, " Well I was going to do my homework. Might as well get it over and done with."

" Honey if you want to stay in and do homework you can, but me and your father will be going out. Is that ok?"

A smile spread across Hermione's face, but she tried not to show it, " Sure that's good with me"

After her mum and dad left Hermione started to search her room for any books she could find about dreams. It was hard, as she did not study divination, but. Harry did.

** Surrey **

In surrey, in a small garden, at number 4 Pivot drive, a teenager lay. He was thinking about Voldemort and Cedric. No matter how many times he had been told it wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty. He had driven himself mad thinking about the different ways in which he could have saved him. He even began to think that he should have jumped in the way of the curse to save him. Harry was desperate to find any way to forget about Cedric, but no matter how hard he tried he could not push the thought from his head.

" POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!", Harry's uncle came to the door. From what Harry could see of his face, he was mad, very mad. The bright red colour in his face gave away that fact.

" Yes uncle Vernon?"

" THE PHONE"

" What? Some is on the phone.. for me?"

" It would appear that way wouldn't it?"


	3. The call from hell

Sorry that my last two chapters have been short. I didn't have much time to write them. Hopefully this chapter should be longer. So I hope you enjoy. 

Cyas Sassy

**Chapter 3**

Harry's heart leapt. He had a phone call. No one ever called him. Okay, Ron did once... but that was a disaster. Thinking about it made Harry laugh. He walked into the house feeling slightly anxious as to who it was.

" Hello?"

" Hi Harry. It's me Hermione."

Harry was surprised. He had really missed Hermione.

" So Hermione.... What have you been doing? Why are you phoning? Is something wrong?" Harry couldn't help it. He was very worried for his friend's safety. He feared that Voldemort would try to kidnap them.

Hermione did not want to tell him about the dreams, but needed some help. " No nothings wrong. I just need your help. My, Mum has been having nightmares lately, and I know that you do divination, and although you probably don't pay attention, I wondered if you could help me. And you've had personal experience."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, " Yes, I will help you. What is the matter with your mum anyway?"

" Well the nightmares she has, she says are very vivid and full of colours, I was going to go to Diagon Alley, and I still am to get a book. I'm very worried."

" Ok well, I have an idea. I am going to Diagon Alley myself, with Ron. You could come with us and get a book, because to be honest I'm not really sure. I can understand colours in dreams.so what colours does she say she sees?"

" Well. there's a lot of red.the blood" Hermione said nervously. She didn't want to give too much away. When Harry thinks something's wrong, he won't give up on you. He was bound to see past her soon.

" Well red.ah right red, Red stands for in this case.wait blood?"

" Yes. Why?"

" Well from Trelawney's ramblings red blood in dreams usually means death, trouble or life. It's kind of serious to dream about blood. Even I don't dream of blood.maybe once or twice. But that was when Voldemort was going to attack." At every word of Harry's last few sentences, Hermione's heart began to beat. She didn't know why she was so bothered. I mean she had only had dreams of different forms of her dying for a week. Nothing to worry about.

" Hermione, are you ok? You've gone quiet?"

" Erm yea Harry.I'm fine. Just fine. Listen I've got to go. See ya Harry. Send me an owl when you decide to go to Diagon Alley."

" Sure thing." With that, she was gone, Harry looked to the phone befopre putting it back, worried.

Hermione, as soon as she had slammed down the receiver, had ran upstairs and put on a coat, picked up her keys, wrote a note to her mum and dad, then left the house.

She knew where she had to go. The Magick Box.

Once while walking through her hometown, Hermione had seen, what looked like a really old wizard shop. She had passed it a few times since starting Hogwarts. She had always wanted to visit it, but had never had the chance. She did not remember exactly where it was, but she would find it. It was at the rough side of the town. She had been warned by many people not to go there. But after spending 4 years with Harry and Ron, she had lost her regard for the rules.

She had been told that there were bad people there . People who good hurt her. This did not worry her either, after having her best friends under attack from the dark lord and having faced danger herself, anything thing there she knew she could handle.

But Could she?


	4. Today's Events

**Hermioen the Vampire Slayer**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione walked down the litter-strewn streets. Empty MacDonald's wrappers and sweet packets swirling at her feet. However much Hermione tried to rationalise that she had been through worse things than this, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder constantly. Every sound, even the tiniest made her jump. Voldemort she could cope with, the urban decay surrounding her she could not. She saw an old homeless man sitting in an alleyway, the stench of vodka surrounding him. From that point, Hermione sped up, to the point of running.

A great relief washed over her as she stepped into the Magick box. The smell of burning incense overpowered her. Looking around, she saw a middle aged woman, maybe younger but her face seemed to look too old to belong to the rest of her. She had her hair in a bun, with two plaits down the side of her angst-ridden face. Bookcases creaking with the weight of the heavy volumes, which were stored upon them. Slowly she began to walk forward to where the woman sat at an old wooden desk.

" Hello" said Hermione shyly.

" Yes dear" replied the woman expressing the worry lines on her face.

" Well...I was wondering if you had any books on dreams. I am from Hogwarts. Hermione Granger..." She waited for a response, but the lady seemed totally confused.

" I beg your pardon. Hogwarts?"

" You don't know about Hogwarts?" Hermiones face faltered a little. " Hogwarts.... you know? The school?"

" No sorry dear... I know of no school called Hogwarts." Her perplexed face turned to another person in the store. Only then did Hermione realise the man. He had a small round face, with a stressed, wrinkled look.

" Well that's not important anyway. I was wondering if I could look at some books about dreams, or anything related." Hermione tried to act cool. How did these people, who owned a magick store, not know about Hogwarts?

" Yes we do, over there." After looking for a while and selecting two old rustic looking books, Hermione went back to the counter to where the woman and man sat. " Hi again. I want to buy these books" She pulled out 5 galleons, assuming they would want wizard money.

" That will be.... £6 please?"

" I beg your pardon? £6?" Hermione looked to her hands, where she had 7 galleons. Just then she realised...this was a muggle shop. She had heard of these. Luckily she had her holiday money from her grandparents. She was going to change it at Gringots when she visited Diagon Alley.

She handed over the £6, just as she pulled her hand away, the woman's hand grabbed hers.

" Your hands dear, they show great worry, you do not sleep well at night, you dream of great, many dangers, I believe."

Hermione surprised at the lady's remark said yes. " How do you know this? I know I've just bought a book on dreams but..." She wasn't one to believe in divination or anything of the likes.

" Hmm not only do you not sleep, you are in grave danger, or your friends are. You feel deeply about your friends and they return this love...yet.....I see that you will all go through a hard time...You will in the end pull through" Hermione looked from the woman to the man.

" O...k. You're not going to charge are you?" Hermione asked a little worried. The lady gave her a serious look, scoffing, Hermione said, " I have to go..." Pulling her hand away, she walked to the door and out.

Hermione ran out of the empty store. She kept running, back through the litter- strewn streets. The people, most dressed in baggy tatty clothes, looked at her as if she were a alien too them. She was. She was the innocent girl from the average, quiet family; they were the not so innocent people from the rough end of town. Just as she thought she was out, an old man, smelling strongly of whisky, came up to her, shouting and screaming.

" You are her, the chosen one, I've seen you in my dreams, you fight those people, then you kill them, it's a sign, IT'S A SIGN", he shouted, people began to stare. Maybe she wasn't the innocent girl but a killer. From what people could hear and see, Hermione wasn't surprised.

" I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about? Now please leave me alone?" Hermione pleaded before turning into a run. Her feet could only carry her to the end of the street. It seemed that she was running forever, the man close behind her. Suddenly she saw the crossing where she had crossed the road on the way there. Without looking she sprinted across the road, this was a mistake.

A car hit into her side, with great impact. Hermione was immediately thrown over and further into the centre of the road. She banged her head against the hard, concrete floor. Cutting herself on some wire that was protruding from a nearby island post, she rolled along the road and onto the side of the path. The man when she managed to lift her head, had disappeared.

Suddenly she felt an urge of strength. She lifted herself to the ground. She only jus managed to walk. Every step filled her with more pain. She slowly managed to walk home. It had taken her 45 minutes.

When she reached her destination, she rushed into the kitchen, and then headed in the direction of the freezer. Pulling out some ice that was ready made she rapped it in a tea towel, and pressed it against her elbow where blood was dripping freely from her. At first it stung but the pain, engulfing her body slowly began to subside as she thought about the recent days events.

Was it all connected?

Cyas Sassy. xxxxxx


	5. A Slayer is born

Now I am determined to make this chapter longer, and also the next chaps. So that's why the chaps might take 2-3 days to post. Also it looks like I put a full stop sometimes but I don't. It's supposed to be 3 little dots. 

Sorry

Cyas sassy xxxxx

**Chapter 5**

Hermione now moved towards the newly polished table, in the rustic looking dining room. This room represented her mum's obsession with the medieval times. Although Hermione did share her mum's interest, she was not as obsessed, and she did not like the old pendant that her mum had hung from a hook on the wall. It seemed-too unreal. The pendant was oval with an orange coloured stone in it, which she had always believed to be one of those Austrian crystals. She had heard about them from her mum's ramblings. In the crystal was a small object, which Hermione shamed herself for not noticing before. As she approached the crystal, she saw that the small, disguised object was in fact a small petit eye. Hermiones heart was pounding. She had forgotten about that day and was now reaching out to touch the stone, hoping the eye was merely a decoration. With her hand clasped around the crystal, she pulled it too herself, then shaking, she walked back to her seat next to the table.

Looking at it she saw that it did not fit the rest of the decorations, the old wooden panels that covered the wall, the old wooden flooring, that gave the worn effect, the old rustic furniture, most made to look worn, and then this, a pendant the looked like it should belong too the Ancient Egyptians or the Aztecs, or some other ancient culture. Deciding to get a closer look at the eye, she got out her sensor glass that she had bought in Diagon Alley last year. It could be used to see how people are feeling by looking through it, or you could see any damage a person has suffered, even that person has completely healed, but you could also use in Herbology or Potions, to look at small ingredients, but it could be used for this too.she hoped.

Putting the glass at least 5cm away from where the eye was imbedded in the crystal, she gazed through the glass. Suddenly the eye began to glow. This not only scared her but also in a way intrigued her. She looked again, only to see that to her surprise, it had gone. Pulling back in amazement, she noticed the Grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

" 12:30?" Hermiones parents had gone at 10:30. She had only been one hour. But the clock had not even struck 12. Well her parents would not be back till late, figuring she had better stop worrying and relax; she walked into her comfy living room. When there she pulled out the two books from her bag, which she had dumped as soon as she had gotten in, due to the weight of it. Noticing that all her bruises were beginning to disappear, she opened the first of the two books. The first book she had read most of in the store, so turned to the page that she had not read, and began reading.

After 3 hours of reading, she had learnt nothing of her dreams, she had read the first book and was well into the second. It was no good, nothing. Walking into the kitchen for a snack then back had given her the chance to stretch her legs. Sitting down again she decided to do her homework. Getting back up, she ran too her room. The sudden activity had made her dizzy, or was it all that reading.

She did not have time to think on the matter. Before she had a chance to, she was falling around the front room. Finallycollapsing to the ground.

_You are she, the chosen one. Don't hide from it. They will come-they will come- be prepared. Fight. Either way they are coming. Coming for you. Always her, always her. Go find them before they find you, or your family and friends. They attack you before you are ready for it. Always her, always._

Waking up Hermione realised that she had been unconscious for over 1 hour, bringing the time to 4:30. She had till 9:00 before her parents came home. Picking herself up from the room floor, she brushed herbushybrown hair from her face. Slowly moving in the direction of the mirror, she pulled a bobble of her wrist and put up her hair.

" Hmm. defiantly an improvement", smiling too herself, she suddenly remembered the voice. Thinking it over in her head, she began to walk to the bathroom, and began to run the bath.

That night she had fallen asleep without the help of reading. She had fallen asleep before her parents had gotten back. Looking at her brand new bedside table, to the clock she realised that she had overslept.

After getting showered and dressed, she sleepily walked downstairs.

"Mum? Dad?" No reply. " MUM? DAD?" Still, no reply. Walking further into the kitchen, she noted that nothing had been touched. Beginning to worry she hurried into the hallway, and pressed recall on her answer machine.

" You have two messages" Hermione quickly pressed recall again.

" Hello dear, this is your mum and dad. We are at a Hotel, in.. well. The car broke down, and then your dad bumped into some old friends, and we decided to stay with them a little bit. We've gotten you a babysitter though. See you soon. Love you..."

Hermionecouldn't helped butworry overtheir strange behaviour.That was totally out of character for her parents.

" Second message is.... Hello, I'm the woman from the Magick box. I would like to see you about important matters, as soon as possible. Please, when you have time come back to the Shop. I will be waiting."

Hermione had been walking to the window when the second message was played. She quickly turned around.

" What?" Hermione shrieked confused."How did they get my number?"

Just on queue the doorbell rung. Hermione figuring that this was the babysitter made herself more presentable. Slowly opening the door, to her surprise she saw the last person she expected to see.

" Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?"

" Well I'm your new babysitter of course." Replied Lupin with a smile on his face.

" You're what? How come?"

" Well with Voldemort back, I was assigned to look after you. Sirius is looking after Harry and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, at the Burrow."

Hermione was half speechless, half overjoyed. " Come in!" She directed opening the door some more to let him past.

Hermione could see the worry in Lupin's face. He had bags under his eyes. It was obvious that he ad not slept in days. She led him into the kitchen where she made him some tea and a sandwich. Worrying about his health Hermione gave him some chocolate.

Hermione had a great afternoon with Lupin. They had done allsorts. He was staying in the house that had been for sale, for 3 months across the road, which was helpful.

" So when do I get to see Harry and Ron?"

" Well whenever. If you ask your mum and dad you can go when you want to." Hermiones face lit up.

" I'll go ask" Hermione walked into the hall. With all the commotion she had forgotten about the message from the shop owner, the pendant and her dreams. She would leave the dreams, and the pendant, but she wanted to visit the shop owner. The message had been urgent. It was strange how she felt she had to be there...

She waited for the professor to go, then snuck on a pair of black trousers and a red top, with a black jacket to keep her warm. Making sure that the Professor could not see her, she opened the door and watched him go to his own house. She only hoped that the lady would still be there.waiting.

As soon as Lupin was gone, she walked out of the house locked the door, then walked slowly down the road. She thought that she would find it difficult to walk such a long distance. She kept on walking, through the desolate streets of the town. The streets were quiet yet crammed with people, most sleeping. Scared of waking anyone she tiptoed past the sleeping, and the people who were not. Eventually she reached her destination. Slowly she opened the door to the Magick Box.

Yet again the strong smell of incense, overwhelmed her. She walked forward to see what she thought to be something moving in the storeroom. She knew that she had gotten the attention of the woman as she withdrew herself to her full height, then turned slowly, to see the young girl she had read the palm of around noon yesterday.

" Hello. I see that your curiosity has brought you too me"

" Yes. Your message? I want to know what you have to say."

" Well I have been searching for you for a long time." Hermione turned to see the man she had seen before.

" This is my brother, Merick"

" Hi. What do you mean you've been searching for me for a long time?"

" Well you are from a long line of girls chosen to fight."

" Chosen?"

" Yes. In every generation there is a chosen one, She alone must stand against the Vampire, Demons and the forces of darkness, She is the slayer. You are the slayer."

" OK.. Time out. You are telling me, that I have been chosen to fight evil? And that, I'm a slayer. Well it was nice talking too you but this is the part when I leave." Hermione turned to walk away, but stopped.

After going to Hogwarts, she had learnt that anything is possible, and that vampires do exist, along with other mythical creatures. Yet she was told that they couldn't be killed, well with magick at least. Hermione turned round perplexed.

" What would I have to do then?"


	6. The slayer and responsilbilities

**Chapter 6**

When Hermione turned round; she saw the lady and Merick staring at her. Hermione noticed the dark bags under the eyes of Merick and the stressed look on his face. Realising that she was staring straight at him, she withdrew her gaze and focused it on the woman. She too looked tired and worn out. Her hair was still in the same plaits, by now they had become considerably scruffy.

" Well, you would of course have to train to fight," Said the woman. " I am Magnolia"

Hermione was grateful that she could put a name to a face. The woman began to undo her plaits. The man now drew Hermiones attention to him by walking towards her.

" You are a very brave young girl. You are also extraordinary. You not only possess slayer power, but magick to aid you."

" I thought that you could not kill a magical creature, such as a vampire using magick"

" You are right you cannot. I will teach you how to fight not only vampires, but also other things such as demons. Your magick can help you to find information, or help you summon weapons near you. The list goes on."

Hermione was in shock. There was too much for her to take in. Her heart had not bet this fast since Harry disappeared at the Tri Wizard Tournament. Although she believed the people for some strange reason. It explained the dreams.

" What exactly is Slayer power?"

" Well the chosen one gains special powers allowing her to heal a lot faster and super strength. She can run faster, fight, it covers a large area. You will learn about it with your watcher."

" My watcher?" Hermione quizzed.

" Yes, the person who will be training you. In your case it will be me." The Merick said triumphantly.

" Ok two things. Do the Ministry of Magick council know? and how will you train me. I'm going to my friends house soon, and I live at Hogwarts."

Merick looked very anxious and at the same time excited. " Well the Ministry of Magick know nothing of the Watchers council, though we know all about the wizarding world. They do know of the existence of Vampires, and they send out those people who fight the dark side. Don't get me wrong they are good, but their power will be nothing to yours. Also the ministry do not know of how much the creatures you will be fighting, have spread. And as for Hogwarts, the demons etc will be naturally attracted too you, to try and kill you. Your friend Harry Potter, isn't it?" Hermione nodded. " Well he will be your cover up." Hermione did not like the sound of this. Merick noticing the look on Herrmiones face quickly interrupted her thoughts.

" What I mean is that well he seems to also attract unwanted attention, so people will believe that anything strange that happens is related to him, and with him being the saviour of the wizard world they will not blame him. Think about it. And as for your travelling to your friends- I will have to wait until you get back. When you are at Hogwarts I will meet you at a certain time, every day. You will of course have to sneak out, as I cannot see the school, and obviously you will need to sneak out at night to train and slay."

Hermione was thinking, too much. It did seem a good idea. Suddenly it hit her.

" So all I would have to do is explain it to my teachers and friends? And how do you know about Harry?" Merick quickly looked up.

Magnolia seeing the look on Merick's face new what he was thinking. " Hermione, you are not allowed to tell anyone, not even your closet friends. Not only would it endanger them but you. If anyone finds out who you are, any one who shouldn't, then you're in trouble."

" The reason we know so much about your friends is that we always do research on the girls background. And even though Harry and Ron are both reliable, you cannot risk it."

Hermione understood. She was still in shock yet excited. " So when do I begin?" Magnolia and Merick both looked at her in surprise. " You mean you are ok with everything, you don't want time to think and then end up eventually saying yes?" Merick rushed.

" No. I'm good."

" Well then now, if you want." Hermione nodded " Ok I will first of all require you to come here everyday, prompt at 10:30- what ever time. And I know" Merick said as he say Hermione about to interrupt " that you do have a social life, but for the first few days I need you to concentrate."

" Ok. So what do I need to know?"

Hermione had wished she had never asked. Merick had gone through all the theory of everything. Although she loved to learn, she had never had to learn so much in 3 hours, without a break. Walking back she just realised- Lupin was going to baby sit her. If she did anything suspicious he would consult Dumbledoor or Harry. She would have too be careful. After 30 minutes of walking home and getting lost, Hermione was so tired, as soon as she reached her bed she collapsed.

A woman, with night black hair, and a pale complexion wearing modern clothes, sat in a cell. Something seemed to be happening. People were running around shouting. That's when she saw it. A dark cloaked figure walked right through the rows of cells undetected, heading for the cell the lady was in. Withdrawing a knife, the figure easily opened the cell. The girl Hermione was guessing, a slayer, just stared at the figure as if waiting for it too stab her. She certainly put up no resistance. " Hello Faith." The figure said as it stabbed the girl. It turned to face Hermione. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed as the figure drew nearer.

Hermione woke up from another nightmare. The girl she had seen she imagined was the girl who she had taken over from. Hermione looked over at her clock, 7 am. Getting up Hermione showered then got dressed. Remembering that she had to train, she wore something comfortable and something that she could move in. The doorbell rang. Knowing that it was Lupin, she began to think of excuses of her to be absence.

Opening the door she saw Lupin standing there looking quite happy. " Hello Hermione." Hermione was slightly edgy so invited him in and they both sat in silence. " I was wondering Hermione. Could you show me around this delightful town?" Hermione now began to panic. " Sure, I'll just, just go...and get my" Hermione thought quickly " coat."

Running through into the Hallway she picked up the phone and pressed redial. " Hi, it's me Hermione. I can't come today. I have to show one of my ex-professors slash baby sitter round town." There was silence on the other end. " Hello?" The phone went dead.

Hermione slowly put down the phone, grabbed her coat then walked into the kitchen. " You ready?"

Hermione, after showing Lupin round the nice side of town, decided that she could not help but worry about her Watcher and his sister. After thinking for a while she decided to take Lupin on a tour of the slums, then ' loose' him and find the Magick Box. ' Yes that's what I'll do' Hermione thought too herself.

Walking through the same litter crowded streets Hermione tried to explain to Lupin, that to get a feel of Oxford, you have to see all of it. Lupin seemed to buy this. When nearing the magick box Hermione put her plan into action.

" Oh no" as on queue Lupin spun to look at Hermione. "I lost my purse, I must have dropped it a while ago. Could you find it for me please?" Hermione asked.

Lupin could not refuse, but was slightly relucatant. " Ok I'll be right back."

Smiling too herself, Hermione ran off to the Magick Box. Pushing at the door, her foot slipped and she fell right into the shop. What she saw took her by surprise.

Slowly getting up Hermione could not take her eyes off what she saw. Merick, talking to Magnolia via what looked liketwo cups and some stringThis made her laugh. Her laughter alerted the two, and they quickly turned too stare at her.

" Thought you'd come" Said Merick. " Too much curiosity. But it is a good thing, and a bad thing." Hermione could only smile.

" You really had me worried". In the short time Hermione had come to know the two, she had really found them friendly and loveable. " So that's why you slammed the receiver on me. Very clever"

Lupin who had been looking for the purse, had given up, and had trailed back to the spot where Hermione had been. Looking around he found her nowhere to see. He began to worry.

" Hermione." No reply. " HERMIONE?" A sense of panic rose inside Lupin. He began to run around in search of his missing student. While looking round he began to think of being back at Hogwarts with his best friend Sirius. Suddenly he spotted a bit of red, which looked a lot like Hermiones top. Slowly he approached the shop. He stood in front of it, and looked up at the name. ' Magick Box'. Laughing too himself he thought ' exactly the place Hermione would be'.

The doorbell above the door rang. Magnolia looked up.

" Looks like we have a customer" she said happily.

" Oh sorry madam I'm just here for Hermione." Magnolia and Merick looked at Hermione.

" OhHello Lupin. I'm sorry I got cold standing outside. These kind people here invited me in." Hermione lied, looking expressively at the two sat near her.

Hermione got her coat, and then walked to stand by Lupin. Thank you for your kindness", winking at them, she left.

**Lupin's Pov**

_Hermione looks more than comfortable with these people, as if she had seen them before._

_" Did you find my purse?" Hermione questioned me. _

_" No", I answered reserved. As soon as we left this creepy shop I was going to give the whole ' With Lord Voldemort returned, you can only trust certain people' lecture._

Lupin not only felt slightly angry, but still worried. If anything had happened too Hermione, he could not live with himself. He had not told her the entire truth as to why he was here. He had been assigned, by Dumbledoor to protect her, then to bring her back to school safely, but also to build up a sense of responsibility, as she was needed to help Harry to defeat Voldemort. She needed to be ready for what ever Voldemort threw at her; today she had shown that she had a certain lack of responsibility. Sirius had been told to do the same with Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. Lupin laughed to himself to think of Sirius running around after the Weasleys.

" Well are you coming?" He turned to Hermione, then forcefully pushed her out of the door.

Sighing, Lupin began his big lecture.

**Hermiones Pov**

_How can he lecture me on responsibilities? Ok he doesn't know, but he should know that I'm a very respons- ok well maybe there were the one or two times when Harry, Ron and I had broken a couple of rules, but that was totally irrelevant- wasn't it?_

On the way back all Hermione could do was think about the lecture.

_Hmm, I have a big responsibility, probably even bigger than Harry's, yet although I am going to be a powerful fighter, Harry will always be the better wizard._

They walked the rest of the way home in silence.


	7. Day after Day and new arrivals

**Chapter 7**

That night Hermione could not sleep. She kept thinking of how what she had to do, would affect her friendships, her schoolwork, and her life. Getting up and getting dressed, she began the long trek once again to the magick box. She needed some more answers. Answers about how every thing would affect her future life.

On the way she thought about her excuse to get away from Lupin. After racking her brains for ages, she got it. She would simply say that she was sleeping at her friend's house for 3 days, giving her chance to get into the swing of things. She could then sneak out at night and during the day say she's going to a summer muggle school, all without Lupin noticing. Having been lost in her thoughts she had not noticed that she had reached the shop. Entering the shop, she immediately rang the bell on the front desk.

The front desk bell rudely interrupted Merick who had been asleep. It appeared to him that Magnolia had already woken up and attended to the front desk. Merick recognised the voice of his slayer downstairs.

Hermione was talking to Magnolia downstairs when Merick came down. After a few minutes of talking Hermione stood up.

" So your telling me that slayers only live to be around 20. And that would on average give me 5 years. Great." It was all becoming a little too much. " When do we start the physical training?"

Merick was so pleased that the slayer was so eager to start training, but he was too old to physically train her. " Hermione I was called by the watchers council. They have assigned me to another job. You will be having a different watcher, I'm afraid. He will be arriving tomorrow, I was going to call you earlier but that professor seemed suspicious." Hermiones heart began to break, she really liked Merick. However she could see the point about Merick being too old. He would get hurt.

" What is his name?" Hermione was curious too know.

" It's, let me see...hmm...oh yes, a young man in his 30's called William"

Hermione liked that name, it was a very nice name... Snapping out of her thoughts about the name, she asked," Well could I still do some training with you tonight?"

" Yes we can." Said Merick chuckling.

That remainder of the night was spent training. Hermione was doing well, for a newbie. Not all of the training was fighting training; Merick had given her the slayers handbook. For the last hour, she sat and read her new book. Realising the time, which was now 8:30am, she rang up her home, hoping that Lupin would be there. He was.

" Hi Lupin, it's Hermione. I am phoning to tell you that I am staying at my friend's house. I haven't seen her for ages so I really couldn't wait. Sorry"

"It's ok, you should have called me though, I've been worrying like hell. You can't just keep wandering off like this! I mean it Hermione! It's dangerous..."

" I know, I'm sorry.... I won't do it again..."

Sighing, Lupin muttered, " Fine...Be careful!"

" I will, bye!" The phone was dead.

" Well I got that sorted out." Said Hermione with a smile on her face. Just as she said this, a man came through the door and walked up to Hermione. " HI, can I help you?"

" No" Replied the man chuckling " I am here to train a girl called Hermione Granger" Hermiones heart raced. So this was her new watcher.

" Well that would be me." Said Hermione confidently. The man just looked at her. Hermione looked at him. " Is there a problem?" Hermione asked.

" Well, actually there is" Hermione looked shocked at his remark. " You look too young. How old are you?"

Hermione thinking for a while replied " I am just gone fifteen". The man looked shocked now.

" You will be the youngest slayer ever. The others have always been late fifteen to seventeen. Like the current slayer, in Sunnydale"

Hermione was now too confused " I thought I was the current slayer" the man, who looked younger than he was, began to show deep worry lines in his head.

" Well you are. There are two slayers now. The other slayer is the most powerful we have ever seen. She has died twice, when she died the first time, even though it was for a few seconds, a new slayer was born. Kendra, when she died the line continued through her. Faith, killed herself in jail, so you are one of the two slayers." Hermione liked the sound of the other slayer. She seemed powerful and very determined, which is what she wanted to be.

Interrupting Hermiones thoughts the man spoke. " So my name is William, I am here to take over from Merick" His eyes looked to Merick, who was sat by the table. Merick did not look happy. He seemed jealous. " So I think that me and Merick need to talk" the man said. Merick led him to a room in the back of the shop. Hermione sat with Magnolia at the table.

Half an hour later the two men appeared. " Hermione you will train here, with Will. The room in the back has all the equipment that you will need. I am going to go back to the council in London. I'm needed immediately. Goodbye Hermione, and good luck." He then whispered in her ear. " You'll be a great slayer".

After Merick had gone, Will had comforted Hermione. " I am honestly not that bad. Well, actually I take that back, I've never taught a slayer before. So you see we are both new to this whole thing, so we can learn together." This made Hermione feel better. It even made her laugh.

" So, where are you staying.and, we have to sort out the arrangements again." Hermione added. The man quickly interrupted.

" Well I'm staying here, and we can follow the arrangements that you and Merick had made. Is that ok?" Hermione nodded. She really liked this guy.

The next few weeks Hermione spent training, dodging Lupin, and sleeping. It was harder than she thought it would be. She was constantly training, all day. But she was glad that she had Will as a watcher. He was very, nice and kind, but also very stubborn, which at times meant that him and Hermione would occasionally have moments where they were both disagreeing and nothing would be done. In the end they would both end up laughing. Hermione really enjoyed his company. They got along great when they weren't arguing over who was right.

It was 6 days before the holiday would end. Hermione had not actually staked a real vampire and she was supposed to be meeting up with her friends in Diagon Alley, and then staying at Ron's. After explaining the situation to Will, he decided to take on her first hunt, yet had to postpone it when Hermione had to go a day early. Hermione and Lupin travelled together on the same bus as Will, though Will was sat further back. The idea was that he would travel to London, and then Hermione would sneak him into Diagon Alley for the day, where he could, with the help of the invisibility potion Hermione had made outside of school, look around.

Lupin noted the fact that Hermione kept turning round. When Will hinted that Lupin was suspicious she stopped. When they all got off the bus, Hermione ran straight into the nearest shelter with Will, gave him the potion, then left to find Lupin. After drinking the potion Will followed Hermione closely.

Hermione was very worried, first of all, this was breaking the magical law, and second, it might not even work. She was now running with Lupin to get to the Leaky Cauldron, which was the gateway to one of the magical spots, where witches and wizards, from all over Britain can meet. After Lupin and Hermione had entered the pub, Lupin went straight through to the back, Hermione waited to be tapped by Will. She waited. Suddenly she felt something touch her arm. Then she walked through to the back and waited for Lupin to open the gateway. After he did that the bustling streets of Diagon alley cam alive to them. Shops sprawling with witches, and wizards, of all different shapes and sizes. Grabbing what she hoped was Will's hands she led him through Diagon Alley.

Then after walking through the over crowded streets, they entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. There sitting at a table Hermione saw her two best friends. As she ran up to them she gave them both a big hug. Hermione and Lupin sat down in the spare seats, next to Harry and Sirius. Hermione then grabbed another seat and put it next to the table. Everyone looked at her. " It's for my bag" replied Hermione. After she was sure Will had sat down, she dumped her bag on the floor next too the chair.


	8. A new way of life

Well at least my last two chaps were long enough. So remember I would like to hear any ideas you have. Jus email me at This chapter I think is going to be the longest yet. It is basically about her going too Hogwarts, and at least 4 weeks into the year or maybe 2..I'm not sure. If I haven't posted for a while after this chapter.it's because I am going on holiday. I think. I'm just updating the last sentence. I'm not going on holiday, so I will be able to post more frequently. 

Cyas Sassy x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 8**

Will had been sat in the chair Hermione had pulled up. He had been sat there for a while; listening to Hermione, Harry, Ron, Lupin and Sirius talking about things he did not understand. Occasionally Hermione would cleverly translate the things too him. Looking around he saw that the shop he was in was very bright and full of things he had never seen before. Getting up with out been noticed he alerted Hermione by touching her arm again, then left the shop to explore Diagon Alley. The streets were so crowded. Full of people running in and out of shops, all of which looked old and medieval. He didn't know what to expect from this place. He was unprepared for anything that could happen, making him venerable.

After walking around for a while, examining shops, he started back to the ice cream parlour he was in before. On his way back he pasted a shop selling weapons. Of course there were no stakes, but the were swords. Knowing that he could not be seen, Will walked into the shop. As he stepped into the shop the faint musty smell stuck to his clothes, he could taste it in his mouth. He walked foreword to see an old lady, wearing a bandana cleaning a sword. The lady looked up, which for a moment scared Will. After the lady looked back down he began to look at the swords. When he found one that he knew Hermione would like, he picked it up.

" Are you going to pay for that?" Will turned around to see the woman looking up at him.

" You...you can see me? How?" Will question.

" I am a psychic. That is one of the reasons I was given this shop to look after. So you are buying this for a girl." She asked with out waiting for an answer." She is a very strong girl, very brave and courageous." Will could only nod. " She is going to need this sword, yet you cannot pay for it. Can you?" Will shook his head. " Take it for free." Just as Will was leaving she spoke again, " Here hive her this." She threw a silver cross into his hand.

After he managed to find his way back too Hermione he slipped the cross into her pocket then, dazed he left. Hermione had not noticed, and set off to buy her school supplies.

After spending the day in Diagon Alley, the five companions left for the Weasleys. Being with her friends made Hermione forget about Will, not that it mattered anyway. He had already left. Getting into the cab, Hermione took off her coat. The drive to the Burrow was going to be a long one. Hermione was in a cab by herself, while the others were in the other cab. Hermione was by herself as she had only just enough money to pay for herself. Looking out of the window, Hermione watched field after field go by. The journey was so long and boring, that she fell asleep. This time Hermione had another, peaceful sleep. She was running through a field full of yellow flowers. Her hair was flowing behind her. She was totally in peace until she heard a banging on the car door. She woke up to see Ginny standing there.

Hermione was glad to see Ginny. Ginny looked very grown up. She had her tied in a bun at back of her head. She was wearing a bit of makeup around her eyes. She looked very pretty. She had the natural look. Hermione thought to her self, to remember to ask Ginny too help her with her look. Her hormones had kicked in and, she now wanted to look beautiful and yet sensible too. After getting her cases out of the cab, she turned to the house. The Burrow looked quiet and peaceful. Yet Ron had told Hermione and Harry that the two twins where locked up in their rooms again, Bill, Percy and Charlie, where all away working. Hermione laughed at the thought of Percy over working himself and running around for his boss.

Ginny grabbed one of Hermiones cases, and carried it into the house. " You're case is a lot heavier this year Hermione" Ginny complained.

Hermione realising that she had a few weapons in there, and a few text books and her slayers handbook she took the case from Ginny with no problem. Mrs Weasley now moved towards Hermione and embraced her in a big hug. " Hermione dear, it's good to see you."

Hermione gasping for breath replied, " Yes its good to see you all too".

After settling down, they were shown to their rooms. Ron and Harry were sharing Ron's room. Hermione could not stop thinking about everything that had happened. Her thoughts were interrupted by the howl of Crookshanks. Hermione ran into the corridor to see what was happening. Hermione stared in amazement as Crookshanks, leapt up at Ron, who was holding his owl. Ron now bright red with anger shouted at Hermione. " It's not happy trying to kill one of my pets. NO!!!!!!!!!!! It needs two." Hermione tried to call Crookshanks, but could not control her laughter. She burst out in hysterics. Everyone except Ron, who was too busy trying to check his owl, turned too Hermione. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and dumped him on her bed. Sitting next to him, she jumped when Ginny ran in and slammed the door. She was clutching a letter.

" Its for you" Ginny said out of breath. " I'm guessing that's why Crookshanks was jumping for Pig then." Hermione replied. " Did he deliver it?" She then questioned already knowing the answer." Yes" Ginny answered.

Hermione looked at Ginny, Ginny not getting the hint, sat down on her bed and watched Hermione. Hermione had looked at the cover; the seal was not something she recognised, so figuring it was important she left and headed downstairs into the kitchen then through to the garden. Crookshanks who had followed her, jumped onto her lap as she sat down on the grass. Nervously she opened the letter.

_Dear Friend,  
Hello, it's Will; I just wanted to say I hope you liked your cross. I put it in your pocket before I left. The council have informed me that there is a vampire terrorising locals in a small village near where you are staying. I know that your friends house is located near the village.I've been doing some research, this is no ordinary vamp. I'll tell you more, but I cant now because I don't want information to get into the wrong hands. Meet me at the village hall, nearest to the house at 10pm tomorrow._

_Your sincerely Will_

_P.S- bring something to use, and wear your cross, for your own safety._

Hermione folded the note up. Crookshanks, knowing that something was wrong, looked up at Hermione then rubbed his back against her arm. This reassured Hermione, Crookshanks had never been wrong. It was now 6'o'clock. Hermione had until 10 pm the next day to prepare, for her first fight. Nervously she walked back into the house. Harry noticing Hermione walk straight past them tried to get her attention. " Hey Hermione, over here" That had obviously not worked so he kept trying. " Hermione" still not getting his attention he yelled, " HERMIONE". This worked.

She snapped her head around to see Harry and Ron stuffing their faces while staring at her. " What?" She asked irritably. Noticing the plate on the table that had not been touched, she sat down before it. Picking up her fork, she started a conversation, with her best friends.

" So, what have you two been doing?"

" Well" said Harry as he got up and grabbed some seconds " We were unpacking, and then trying to find you" Hermione nervously looked around.

" So where is everybody?" Hermione asked.

" Well mum and dad have gone to the Wizard market, and Fred and George have gone with them." Ginny replied as she walked through the door.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione. " So what do you all want to do?", the four looked around at each other.

" Well, we could go down to the village or something, or, raid George and Fred's room." Everyone raised their hands. " Ok then see you up stairs" Everyone ran up.

Ginny tried to open the door, but it was stuck. Hermione with her know it all attitude tried Alohamora, but that did not work, to the disappointment of the teens. Deciding after most had been tugging at the door handle for ages, to give up, the four all went their separate ways and spent the rest of the day lying about. Well, everyone but Hermione. Curious as to see if she could open the door, she silently crept upstairs and pushed the door ever so gently. To her surprise it opened. Looking inside she saw a room that you could say was the twins without even trying to think. The walls were covered with posters and workings out. It was very bright and colourful. On the wall she saw what looked like water balloons, or paint balloons. It was a mess; if Hermione had wanted to go in she couldn't have due to the serious lack of space on the floor. The carpet could not be seen, as clothes, wasted, used paper, and pieces of what she guessed was the result of some of their experiments, covered the floor. Knowing the twins, they would not of left their room, with all their ideas unguarded, it was too easy if anyone had wanted to break in.

Ron and Harry who were now walking up the stairs, aw Hermione with her head in the room they had tried to get into before. " Hey Ginny quickly, Hermiones gotten in" shouted Ron up to his sister. Hermione turned around as she heard Ginny jumping down the stairs.

" How did you do it Mi? I mean it you just can't do it so easily."

Hermione now thinking quickly replied, " Well it's simple really, I used a basic spell to open up a lock, not necessarily for a door, but it works anyway. I keep telling you, you have to read Hogwarts a history" in her usual know it all voice.

" If we read as much as you we'd be cross eyed," laughed Ron. Hermione gave him a 'I'm not impressed look', which shut him up. Harry now laughed.

" So Hermione, what does this spell go like?"

"Well" said, Hermione actually referring to a spell that she had seen on page 321, " You put your wand next to the door and say 'Vexiturn'."

" Oh" replied Ron. He didn't care much about how you get into the room but what's in it. He dashed into the room, which was a mistake.

As soon as he stepped into the room he glided, clumsily, through to the window, where he was then pelted with, small exploding balls. Every one laughed yet also showed some concern at the same time. After they were sure that the traps were over. They ran to help Ron up. " Ron are you ok", Hermione asked.

" I'll be fine".

The rest of the day went rather quickly. After getting washed and ready for bed Hermione, began to go over some moves she had been taught, in her mind. Because she was sharing a room with Ginny, Hermione was subject to constant discussions about how much Ginny weighed, how she looked and how much she was eating. 'Fascinating' Hermione thought to her self as Ginny moved on to describe new nail shapes.

** 2:50 am **

_" Sir we have new information as to the whereabouts of the new slayer. Well where she will live for the rest of the year. She is a schoolgirl attending Hogwarts. We do not know who she is or what she looks like, but at least we now know where she lives."_

_" Impressive." Replied a man sat on a chair in front of a fire. " We cannot attack Hogwarts, it is too dangerous, but we could, I guess attack places surrounding it."_

Hermione woke up after yet another nightmare. This time it was about Hogwarts and her. They knew where she was, and it would only be a matter of time before they found out who she was. Getting up she walked to the mirror. Looking at herself, she noticed that she had grown, trying not to be vain she noticed how much prettier she had become. Crookshanks who had woken immediately, walked to the door and scratched at it. " I know, I'm coming". Hermione opened the door, and let him downstairs. As she turned around she saw the letter Will had sent her.

After reading it, she remembered that she had not got the cross. Frantically she searched her bag. It was not there, she looked in the pockets of her coat, until she found it. It was a silver cross with, a weird pattern that was barely visible etched into it. She flipped it over in her hand, on the other side were the initials of whom, she supposed had made it. HG. Hermione was surprised that the initials matched her own, but supposed it only to be a coincidence. As she wrapped it around her neck, the cold silver, sent shivers down her spine. A she put on a pair of deep blue, plain jeans, with brownish beige belt, the cross adjusted to her normal body temperature.

Hoping that some one else was awake, she crept downstairs to the kitchen. Luckily Mrs Weasley, the twins and Mr Weasley were already down, all eating, behind her Hermione could hear the footsteps of two people, rushing down.

The day seemed to Hermione to have lasted forever. She could not wait for tonight. She had been going over the instructions in the letter. Impatiently she went upstairs and was not seen for the rest of the day.

With Ginny now asleep, Hermione dressed mostly in black with a stake in her inside pocket, listened for the clock to strike 9. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, . 'nine, time to go'.

Knowing that Mr and Mrs Weasley would be in bed by now, as they needed to be ready for the next day, she slowly manoeuvred herself past their room, downstairs, and through the back door. Her heart was pounding. This was going to be her first vampire staking, yet she was worried that something might go wrong. Also she had not planned about how she would get to the village. It looked like she would just have to walk. it was only a 45minute walk, and she could not wait to see Will. She had been angry with herself for leaving him. well forgetting about him in Diagon Alley the other day. As she started her trek over hills and through fields, she could not stop worrying about someone waking up and finding her gone. They would probably panic, thinking that Voldemort had kidnapped her. Well she couldn't worry about that now. She was a slayer. She had no time to worry, 'people's lives are at stake' Hermione thought too herself, once again, to reassure her.

The trek to the village was tiring and a bad idea. She had already worn herself out, and for the fight, she needed her energy. She was now covered in mud. However Hermione did not notice, as she was too busy thinking. She was now very nervous, probably more nervous than she had ever been before. At the same time she was excited and slightly sick. She was excited because this was who her life would be from now on, and sick because she was so nervous.

Hermione began to see the faint glimmer of lights in the distance. As she reached the top of the hill, the village was now in her sights. Quickly yet nimbly she sprinted to the village. When she finally reached it, she noticed how quiet the village was. No lights were on, no movement from travellers, the street lamps were the only source of light and even they were only slightly lit. It was as if the whole village was hiding. As she walked further into it she saw a small light heading straight for her, or at least in her direction. She jumped behind a nearby car, and with her bobble tied up her hair. As the figure approached Hermione crawled further behind the car, until, it had taken a turn, and was now right in front of her.

Hermione gently lifted her head, to see Will standing there looking slightly amused. " Will, you scared me stupid. What are you doing wandering around the street, I thought you were going to be in the cemetery." Hermione asked, slightly annoyed.

" I was going to the cemetery just now. Its only 9:30. You are the one who's wrong for once" Will replied, slightly annoyed him self. Yet proud that he had beaten Hermione in an argument for once.

" Fine then, whatever, where's the cemetery?" Hermione now asked, without the annoyed tone.

" Over there". Will pointed to an old fashioned Iron Gate, beyond it lay hundreds of headstones. As they both approached it, they said nothing.

" So you said you had something important to tell me, and that this is no ordinary vamp" Hermione said.

" Well, this vamp is stronger than most. He feeds off, not only blood, but organs, like a leech. I can't remember the name, too long and compli" He was cut off by Hermione.

" So basically a vamp with a very bad sweet tooth?" Will just looked at her, and began to rummage through his pockets. " I take that as a yes then" Hermione said sarcastically.

Will was now tugging at the gates, but could not open them; Hermione could not help smiling at his attempts. " Here let me", she said, pulling him away. With one kick Hermione broke open the gates, and then cautiously walked in, Will close behind. As Hermione scanned the graveyard carefully. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure move stealthily past a tombstone. Will who had not seen the figure, watched Hermione as she walked further into the graveyard.

Hermione was scanning the graveyard again for the vampire but could not see him. From behind her she could now hear desperate gasps. She turned around to see Will's neck in the hands of one ugly vampire. Hermione could not move. She just stood in shock as the vampire, who had now noticed Hermione, let go of Will, then lunged towards the throat of the unguarded vampire slayer. Hermione before she knew it found herself on the floor with a vampire stood above her. The last thing she saw as she slipped out of consciousness was the vampire moving down towards her.


	9. Two New Beginnings

Ok well.I hope you like my last chapter. If u did u shud review. Ok well that is more of a plead. I am going to answer some questions in the next few chapters. Well I hope. Anyway a few things to clear up: - 

Will is a lot like Lupin and Giles. Well that's how I imagined him. He and will Hermione will have this whole farther- daughter relationship. Hermione will visit the Scooby gang, but that's later on. She is gunna get the whole slayer attitude thing, and is gunna end up being a bit like Buffy. She is still going to be the same know it all Hermione but not as bright as she dun't have time to focus as much on schoolwork. In fact she'll only be as smart as she was before, like Ron and Harry, except brainier. If that makes sense. She is going to be very pretty because she is growing up and all. There will be another character, but that's a secret. There will be one main mission, like in Buffy, where it kinda builds up to the big bad in the end. There will be romance between some characters. I have decided that only one person is going to find out, there might be another.if you have got any ideas, u can send them 2 me.

Ok now to the story.

Cyas Sassy x-x-x-x

**Chapter 9**

All Hermione could see was black everywhere. She could not open her eyes, she could not move, she couldn't breath properly. She felt some thing hit her, and then grab her arm, it had a strong grip. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she willed herself to move. She kept on. Nothing. She began to drift into a silent sleep. Where she was comfortable.

The thought only just entered her head, she was the slayer. She had to wake up and fight. She slowly opened her eyes. Then she saw it. The vamp that had attacked Will, who was now lying on the floor battered and bruised. He looked at Hermione. Hermione then looked back to the vampire, who had one hand on her arm and the other on her throat. He then took his hand of her arm and let it drop to his side.

Hermione did not like the feel of his flesh. It was cold and bumpy. Hermione now choking tried to get his hands away from her throat. She could not. Her cross had no affect as it had swung to the back of her neck. Instead Hermione kicked him in the stomach. She fell to the ground, the vampire bent over holding his stomach. Hermione looked over to Will, who was trying to move.Pulling her stake out of her pocket, she looked to the vampire, who had recovered and was aiming a kick at her hand, which hit it and resulted in Hermione losing the stake.

She had missed her chance. She had to fight. The vampire hit her across the face. Hermione stumbled sideways a bit, but then regained her balance, then blocked the second swipe the vampire threw at her. Hermione then blocked the other arm the vamp was throwing in her direction. Quickly with her right arm she backhanded the vampires face. She lifted her leg into a spinning kick and knocked him to the ground. The vamp now taking advantage of the fact the he was on the ground lifted himself slightly, then kicked her ankles pulling her to the ground. As the vampire got up, Hermione, who was on her back, lifted her legs then jumped up onto her feet. Quickly she kicked straight forward and hit the vampire's chest, pushing him back into a head stone. He banged his head, but did not seem too badly hurt, as he leapt at Hermione. She ducked, and then drove her fist into his back. He fell to the ground, near to Hermiones stake. She back flipped over the vampire, with her legs apart in mid air, allowing her to land neatly and safely. She grabbed the stake then stabbed it through the heart of the vampire. He dusted.

Hermione put the stake in her pocket, then rushed over to Will. " Oh my god, are you ok?" Hermione asked desperately.

" I think so." Will replied, " I hurt my back when he dropped me, but nothings broken." Hermione helped him up.

" So what do you think of my first fight?" Hermione asked cheerfully, while pulling her cross back to the front of her neck.

" That was very impressive. Not many slayers could stake a vamp through the heart on their first go. You were great." Hermione proudly and triumphantly walked Will to his hotel. " So anyway what's the deal with the village?" Will looked around.

" Well after 5 killings people got scared and hid. It's human nature." He replied.

" You obviously haven't met Harry then." Hermione laughed as she walked off into the night.

As she walked off, Will smiled triumphantly too. His slayer had killed her first vamp, which was more than another slayer could handle on their first staking. After she disappeared, he crawled back up to his room. Hermione could feel Will watch her as she disappeared. She was very proud, and ran back to the Burrow.

** Three days later- the Burrow **

" Wake up Hermione, its time to get up. We are late, we have to be at Platform 9 ¾ in 3 hours." Hermione looked up to see Ginny staring right at her. Hermione dragged herself out of bed then got dressed. " Hermione what have you been doing? You have been sleeping in since the night you had sleep walked into the garden." Ginny asked a sleepy Hermione. This was the excuse Hermione had used for having all the mud on her clothes, and been caught on her way back into the garden. ' Some excuse' Hermione thought too herself.

Hermione had already packed her clothes and school stuff the day before. So she was in no hurry. While every one else was running about the house in search of last minute objects, Hermione just sat down at the breakfast table and ate her cereal. When the cabs arrived all the luggage was packed up, into the 3 separate cars. Mr and Mrs Weasley in one, Fred, George and Ginny in the other and Hermione, Ron and Harry in the last. While in the car, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in silence. Ron who hated silence broke it. " So Mione, how did you get that bruise on your cheek?" Hermione looked nervous.

" I told you. When I was sleep walking I must have fallen." Ron seemed to accept her answer so continued to babble about anything and everything. Hermione hated having to lie to her friends. It was the only way to keep them and her safe. Will had told her that she was not to get too close to anybody new, only her friends. She needed to act normally. Have a normal life by day. That's the least he could of expected of her.

Since becoming the slayer, Hermione had noticed that she had developed more; as if it had kick started her hormones. Even Fred and George had noticed the change in her appearance, and had both commented on how beautiful she looked. Hermione laughed at the though of the reaction of Angelina and Alicia.

" Hermione...hello earth to you." Hermione snapped her head round to see Harry staring at her, and Ron waving slowly at her like she was completely stupid.

" What is it? Will you please stop doing that Ron? It's very annoying" Harry and Ron looked at each other.

" All I wanted to know is what you think about Harry and me do extra defence against the dark arts, defence things. You know to defend our selves against Voldemort", Hermione agreed then continued to think to herself.

The rest of the journey was spent listening to Harry and Ron talk about their plans to defeat evil. Hermione was smiling too herself, as she knew that now she was going to defeat evil, and was no longer just the know it all smart girl.

**Platform 9 ¾ **

Once they had arrived at Kings Cross station, there was only 20 minutes to go until the train would set off. They had all rushed through the barrier, loaded their stuff then gone to find spare cabins.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all sat together, there was no room for Hermione. Hermione not wanting to spoil their fun told them that she was going to find Lavender and Pravati, so she went, not really all that bothered for now, to find another cabin. She was now at the end and so far had found no spare cabins. She was about to give up when she found the last one completely empty. The students had been allowed to take one bag onto the train; Hermione had taken her bag full of weapons. Before she sat down she dumped it on the top shelf above her head. Now depressed and lonely she sat down. Lately she had done a lot of thinking. This time she thought of Will, and how she had not seen him since the night she had staked that vamp.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her cabin, she turned her head. Who other than Draco Malfoy. " Malfoy, can I help you?" Hermione asked politely. She was actually surprised that he was alone.

" No" He rudely replied. "There are no other seats. I was told to come here, because I was causing trouble with your friend Potter, and the Weasleys. So it looks like you've got me for company for the rest of the journey Mud blood."

Hermione hated being called that, but she had gotten used to it by now, so just ignored him. Well she tried. " So how was your summer, not that I care or anything" Hermione asked not showing any interest.

" It's nothing to do with you...but since you don't want to know, I'll tell you." Hermione knew this would happen.

After hearing about Draco's summer, which was too boring to of happened, she turned back to look out of the window. Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for Hermione. Although he hated her, he did feel sorry for her. He could see that she was upset, probably about being outcast from the others, and that she was hurt.

" So what's wrong with you Granger?" He asked. It had obviously worked when Hermione faced him.

" Are you feeling ok today Malfoy" He looked up, gave her an evil look.

" I may hate you, but I can still be nice to you." Hermione was confused, but she began to feel grateful for Malfoy's company, although she hated him too, he took her mind of things.

" Well since you're so keen to know, I'm fine", She replied sternly.

" You don't look it." Draco shot back.

" Who are you to tell me how I am?" Hermione snapped at him.

" My point exactly" Draco snapped back. They both stared at each other, with out blinking. They spent most of the journey just staring at each other suspiciously, and arguing over anything that went wrong.

" Time to change into your Hogwarts robes" declared a lady, who Hermione remembered had been on cart duty the past 4 years. She had come into the cabin, and yelled at the top of her voice. Draco and Hermione looked at each other worriedly. The lady noticed the situation and laughed. They both stared at her, with a disgusted look on their faces. Noticing the looks she was getting she left. Draco and Hermione looked awkwardly at each other.

" Ermm...Well turn around when I get dressed ok" Hermione dictated. Draco had the same snide look on his face.

" I'm a gentlemen" While saying this he turned round.

Hermione had only on her skirt and socks, with the exception of her underwear. Draco was getting bored facing the wall so he turned to look out of the window. Just as he did this the lights on the train went off. The train suddenly stopped, throwing it's occupants around. Because it was night outside it was pitch black inside causing Hermione to fall, luckily she landed on something that broke her fall. Draco also fell, but a bag landed on him, preventing him from getting up. They both heard footsteps and cabin doors opening. Then silence, the air went cold, Hermione couldn't move. If was as if the train was dead. Hermione heard something walking down the row of cabins, stop, then continue to walk as if it was looking for something, or some one.

" Don't panic please, it is just an inspection of the train." A male voice bellowed. Hermione did not believe it, she was going to investigate. The lights came back on only temporarily. Suddenly she looked down to see what had broken her fall.

" Draco!" both parties were shocked " Ermm...I'm sorry I didn't know it was you I fell on, I would of gotten up if I..." She trailed off, Draco sported a smirk, which Hermione wanted to wipe off his face.

The footsteps were nearing. Both Draco and Hermione got up and looked at the floor nervously. Hermione grabbed her shirt, put on her tie, then looked to Draco. " Listen Draco.I'm going to investigate, cover for me will you? And before you say anything, I know you don't like me but please, I'm begging you." Draco found it amusing to see Hermione begging him for his help with a top she was busting out of, and a skirt the size of a belt, but the circumstances were suspicious, and if anybody could find what was happening, it was Hermione.

" OK then, but you owe me mud blood." Hermione smiled, just as the lights went off again. Seizing the chance, she grabbed her weapons bag, took out a few stakes, tucked a dagger into her boots, then she crept out of the cabin, silently, then through the door at the end of the train. It was cold outside. Hermione was still shocked that Draco would help her, but began to climb the ladders to the top of the train.

** In the train **

Draco was wondering what he was going to say when the figures entered this cabin. Suddenly he had no time to think. The figures _were_ in this cabin. Although he could not see them, he could hear them as they opened the door. Draco was getting ready to cover, when they left.

Wondering what was going on, he decided to wait for Granger to come back. He did not notice the bag above the seat at which he was now sat, filled with weapons. He was too busy worrying about how dead Granger was. Suddenly the train, still without light, began to move. Confused, he looked out of the window, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was.

Hermione was now on the roof of the train, when it started moving. ' Oh god just my luck. I guess they left' she though too herself. As she started for the steps, she saw a pair of hands grab the top of the train. Her acute eyesight allowed her to see that one finger was missing. Slowly she backed away from the steps, then turned and looked straight ahead. She had never noticed how big the train was. There were at least 16 sections. Suddenly she was pushed forward; she rolled onto her back to see that two of the things she had heard before on the train were already up onto the top. She kicked one as it approached her; it stumbled back into the other. Quickly she lifted her legs, and then spun them, allowing her to jump up onto her feet, without using her hands.

As she looked at the face of, what looked like a demon that had a serious saliva control problem, she saw a mark burned into his forehead. The one that she had kicked, now jumped into a kick, but Hermione ducked it, then kicked his shine knocking him onto the track. As it rolled off, it slashed he arm with her dagger, which he had pulled out of her sock.

The other now looked to the slaver guy on the tracks to Hermione. It charged forward. Hermione moved out of the way, then elbowed him in the back knocking him down. By this point, Hermione had thrown a ' Slaver' guy over. Knocked one out, and three others came over the top. They looked at their companion, and then began to growl. Hermione realising that she could not fight all four at once, ran up the train. The four chased her.

As she approached the gap between her section and the next, she leapt over it and landed next to a ladder. Grabbing and snapping the ladder, she was going to use a long section, of the ladder she had snapped, which had a point on the end to fight with. As the four 'slaver' guys approached she held out her stick. " Yo over here Slaver guys" As she said this she stuck the point of the stick into the arm of the first attacker. Yanking it out, she pulled it straight back into the stomach of another. The third walked up to her. She cartwheeled, into a back flip, kicking its chin up, and knocking off the head. Clutching the stick she had taken from the stomach of the second, she knocked the last thing and the one with the injured arm over the side. Then rolled the second off.

As she looked over the side, she saw them all get up, slowly. As she looked ahead, she saw the faint glimmer of lights. " Oh shit", She exclaimed, she ran back to the end of the train, which made hr very dizzy. She then got to the end, on top of her cabin. She climbed back down then ran in through the train door then into her cabin.

As she got in she saw Draco sitting down looking worried. " Malfoy, are you ok? Did anything happen?" he looked up to see Hermione out of breath and covered in blood.

" I think the question is are you ok" He looked from her, too her arm. " Oh that.I cut myself with a piece of wire, near the 5th cart." He seemed convinced.

" So what did you find out? Anything" Draco asked innocently, and half interested.

" Well not much, just that a bunch of uglies, were checking out the train." She said sarcastically. Draco just gave her a strange look.HE had already gotten dressed, Hermione only had to slip on her robes. She did so just in time. The train began to slow down.

" Malfoy, I would just like to say thanks for your company. I mean...I no you hate me and that you didn't stay on your own accord, but, it really meant a lot to me that you actually spoke to me, and tried to show some concern." Hermione had meant everything she had said. She not only surprised herself, but Draco. He stood there dumb struck.

" Ermm...no problem, but I do still hate you mud blood" He replied, not actually meaning the last part.

As they got off the train, she gave him a quick hug then ran off. After realising that she could die any minute, she felt she had to be nice to people while she was still alive. She had also been really grateful for his company, but she still disliked him, a lot.

* * *

Ok could you please review? I really really need feedback. REALLY!!!!!!!!!

Well anyway I hope u enjoyed. Any ideas remember email me.

Well Cyas Sassy x-x-x-x-x


	10. Hogwarts, Home

OK a few things to say 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Ok that's it. I hope you got the hint. Wink Wink

**Chapter 10**

Hermione caught up with, her friends. She walked up to them, dragging her weapons bag behind her. " Why haveyou got that Hermione? You can't take it in you know?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione looked down at her bag, then up to the rest. " Well I'm gunna leave it outside the hall with the rest of the bags", she answered a little nervously. She hoped they didn't check thebags, howgood would it look? Teachers pet carrying a bag full of weapons?

Hermione sighed as she walked forward to the carriages with the rest of her year. The fight on the train had really taken a lot out of Her. She was feeling weak and very tired. The cut had begun to heal, but the  
blood had stained her blouse, making it visible to anybody who looked close enough. As they were crammed into their carriage, Hermione saw Draco, now sat with his Slytherin fans, staring right at her. Hermione  
stared back at him coldly, just as the carriage began to move.

It was time for the sorting. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Collin were all sat next to each other. Harry was chatting to Ron and Hermione about his extra defence against the dark arts classes. Ron, who also wanted to attend the extra classes, listened to every word Harry said. Hermione could hear every word, spoken by those near her. Nothing interested her. Gazing around she saw the first years line up to be sorted. The hat was brought out. Silence fell upon the hall. McGonagall came forward with her usual piece of parchment and began to read out names of 1st years.

" Marcia, Bonny" " Ravenclaw" A loud cheer filled the hall.

" Farrell, Clive", " Hufflepuff", another loud cheer.

After all the 1st years had been sorted Dumbledore stood up ready to make his speech.

" Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few start of year announcements to make. First of all, the Forbidden forest is completely out of bounds. Second, with the rise of Voldemort" Gasps now filled the  
room, " we have arranged duelling classes for everyone who wishes too attend. We must all be prepared." Hermione looked round, to see nervous faces. " This year we four extra teachers with us. Professor Lupin" Hermione looked up, to see Lupin wave in her direction to Harry and Ron, " He will be teaching Defence against the dark arts, along with, Sirius Black, who has been cleared of his charges." There were loud cheers for the two teachers stood at the top of the hall. " And Professor Moody" again cheers filled the room. " There is this year we have a special teacher, who has been assigned to a new subject." Everyone looked at Dumbledore with curious faces. " He is a muggle, who will be teaching counselling. He is our new school councillor." People just remained silent and stared at the front. " His nameis William Giles" There were loud claps. Hermione looked up astonished. He smiled at her, she was so pleased to see him, and pleased that he could be with her. She returned the smile warmly.

" Now on a serious note. The incident on the train, we believe, was an inspection from some of Voldemort's followers trying to find something. Luckily they mysteriously left, with out what they were looking for."

Will shot Hermione a suspicious, ' well done' look. Hermione just smiled, and then looked up, to see Harry staring at her strangely.

After the feast, they were shown to their rooms. During the feast Hermione had been trying to speak to Will. He had been too busy talking to Dumbledore, about whatever to notice her much though.

When Hermione reached her room, she discovered that she had been moved to a separate room. Her room had a beautiful view of the forest and in the horizon, Hogsmead. Crookshanks was already making himself at home. He buried himself in the covers of the bed. Hermione was very suspicious of this whole room change thing, but took it to be an advantage. Quickly she slipped of her robes, and then put on her jumper and a pair of black jeans. She was going to find Will; she really needed to ask him some questions about what happened on the train.

She picked up a stake and put it in her pocket, then exited her dorm. As soon as she  
stepped outside the common room, she was almost caught by Filch who she suspected had been chasing first years who didn't know who he was and were sneaking about. She quickly ducked back into the common room.  
When he passed she crawled out and turned to face the portrait. The fat lady gave Hermione an unimpressed look. Hermione just walked off, not at all bothered.

As she crept through the castle, she noticed that there were now more traps. One was placed on the steps leading from the Gryffindor tower, if you stepped on it you would be clued to the floor. Hermione had just missed it, but as a consequence tripped and fell down 3 steps. She twisted her ankle a bit, but she carried on creeping through the castle. She did not know where to find the Councillors office, so she would just have to find it.

After checking near the staff room, the transfiguration corridors, near Dumbledores office, in fact, almost ever where, she gave up, and began to head back to bed. When she reached her 5th flight of stairs, she saw another staircase leading off towards the Divinations corridors. She had only been there for a few lessons, and had never explored the other corridors. They had never had a class there, so she decided to check it out.

The divination corridors were spooky. They smelled of the same incense the magick box smelled of. They were all cloudy and suffocated you slightly; it was becoming very difficult for Hermione to see. She was now facing a corridor where it was totally visible, so she quickly ran into it. As she walked slowly up through the corridor, she noticed that a large amount of classrooms had not been used for ages. They were old, dusty and very big and spacious.

As she looked into one, she began to turn the handle. The door was locked. As she wandered further into the hidden part of the castle she noticed a small room, which was being used. She could tell from the rays of light that were shining through the bottom of the door. She cautiously approached the room. Slowly she turned the handle making little sound. She poked her head round the door to see what was going on inside. The sight made her laugh.

" Hello Will" Will turned around to see Hermione beaming at him.

" So you're the new school councillor...", she said amused. Will who had 5 thick volumes in his hand dropped them too the floor. Hermione walked into the room to help him pick them up.

" Well.miss Granger aren't you supposed to be in bed? As your teacher and watcher I must insist that go back to bed directly" He joked. Hermione laughed warmly, typical Will.

" So you got outcast to this end of the castle. Hmm" she said as she examined the room " I haven't actually been here before. So enlighten me, why are you here, at Hogwarts, in this hidden part of the castle?"

" Well. I'm here to train you. I got this job when I saw an advert in your Daily Prophet for a job to council troubled students, because there would be a lot who needed it sooooo, I came here for an interview, and I got the job. When I told Dumbledore that I was a muggle, he questioned me about how I knew about the Wizarding world."

" And what did you say" asked Hermione picking up the last of the books.

" Well that my niece once attended this school. I know that he did not believe me, but gave me the job anyway. In addition, I am in this part of the castle because; this is where my classes will be taught. So, I asked for this office. He wanted to give me one near the divination classes, but I refused. We cannot let anybody find out about are situation, and if Trelawney has very advanced psychic powers, then we could not risk it."

Hermione just burst with laughter. " What's so funny?"

" Trelawney... an advanced psychic. You must be kidding. I mean ok sometimes she can get some small things right, but otherwise she's a stupid Witch. Look at it this way....every lesson she predicts Harry's death, and he's still alive. Anything morbid or that involves death, she loves." Will just stared at Hermione.

" Well anyway, this room is better. It's secluded, spacious, and very practical for our training. Look through to the next room, and tell me what you think." Hermione did as she was told. She opened the door, and her eyes were greeted with a room filled with books galore. Not only that but training equipment that she never had before.

" It's amazing.how on earth did you get it in here without been seen?" Hermione asked. " With great difficulty. So what are you doing here anyway?"

" Well I wanted to ask you something, about the train incident.."

Will put the books he had been carrying onto the shelf. " Ah yes" he said shyly " I was going to ask you about that. What happened?"

" Well I was arguing with Malfoy right, because we were sharing a cabin. The cart lady came in and told us that we had to get changed into our robes. As I was getting changed, the lights went off and the train  
stopped. We heard something searching the cabins. When the lights came on, I went out onto the top of the train. Just as I did, the lights went off again. Then the train started, so I was about to go back, when these ' Slaver guys' appear. So, I turn around to see what to do. Just then, I pushed..." Will just seemed more interested to know the outcome as opposed to the whole graphic details... " Then I kicked some serious 'Slaver' ass. Well I know I killed one. Decapitated it." Hermione replied enthusiastically.

" How many were there?" Hermione tried to relive the fight.

" There were...five! Really ugly..."

" Well... well done. So you said that they were searching the cabins for you?"

" I don't know.... They had this weird symbol burned into their foreheads."

" If you draw it for me, I can research it. In the mean time, you need to patrol and train. I'm expecting a letter from the council, giving us a mission and some instructions."

" Oh yay", commented Hermione sarcastically. " So what am I doing now?"

" Well tomorrow classes start. We can train, every two days at every moment possible. You are going to have to patrol everyday though. There have been overten vampire sightings, in a town called Hogsmead, in just two nights. Something's going on." Will was now walking around polishing his glasses.

" I didn't know that you wore glasses" Hermione remarked side tracked.

Will turned his head still polishing his glasses, " Oh they're for reading".

" Well, I draw that symbol for you then I'll go to bed."

" Thanks!"

" No problem...Ok I'm off." With that Hermione left.

By the time she had gotten back to the Common room, she was worn out and very sleepy. She dragged  
herself up to her room, and then crawled into bed. That night she had a restless night. She dreamed that everyone she loved and held dear too her, were murdered before her eyes, by Demons. They were laughing as she broke down and cried.

She woke up. It was now 3 am. She could not go back to sleep. She showered, got ready then sat and read in the common room. After reading for half an hour, she put her book down. Just as she did, she heard the  
portrait swing open. Suddenly she jumped to her feet and watched as the portrait closed again.

" Harry, Ron?" The two appeared out of nowhere. " God you scared me then. Where have you two been?" She asked sternly and motherly. They both looked at each other.

" Well, we kinda snuck down to the main hall. There was a meeting about new information on Voldemort, between Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. So we decided too attend. Sorry we didn't invite you, it's just that you disappeared straight after the feast, and we couldn't get to you. Anyway what are you doing up?" Harry explained and asked.

" Well I couldn't sleep. It's too hot, so I got up and decided to read. That's all"

" Typical Hermione" Ron joked. Hermione gave him a dirty look, before, hugging them both goodnight. ' I just hope they havea better night than me' she though too herself.

**The Great Hall, morning **

Hermione walked into the dining hall dragging her feet behind her. She wasactually quitelate for breakfast. She had been too enthralled in her book to notice the huge stampede heading down to the Great Hall. As she walked in, she saw Harry and Ron. She walked over too them and sat down.

" Hi guys. What's up with you two? You both look miserable"

" Have you seen our timetable?" Hermione looked to the centre of the table for hers. As she scanned this list she also let out a loud groan, then slammed her head down on the table. Ginny, Fred and George all then asked them what was so bad.

" This is" Ron muttered as he read out their timetables. " Monday: Double Divination, Double Care of magical creatures, with Slytherins, Double potions, with, Slytherins. Tuesday: Double DADA- with Slytherins, Double Herbology, Double History of Magick. Wednesday: Same as Monday. Thursday: Same as Tuesday. Friday: Double Potions, Double Counselling- with Slytherins, Double DADA!"

" Well I guess it could be worse" Everyone turned to look at Ginny.

" How could it be worse", asked Hermione grudgingly.

" Well you could have had all your lessons with Slytherins, like me." They all gave her sympathetic looks, while Fred and George patted her on the back and slipped something into her drink.

" Hermione what's your first lesson?" Harry asked.

" Ermm....Divination" Hermione recalled, looking at her sheet.

" Oh you're taking it this year?" Fred and George chorused together. Before Hermione could answer, the mail came. As the group turned around to watch the owls Hermione noticed, Will was staring at her, as if he was waiting for something.

He seemed worried at the same time. She just looked away and waited for the owls. Not surprisingly, Will was finding it hard to adjust to the way the wizarding world worked, but when a howler arrived, he was completely baffled. The howler was for Fred and George. They had apparently brought the house down with their new invention. The rest of the hall, including Fred and George all burst out laughing. Even Dumbledore found it amusing. Dumbledore stared at Hermione; he had a twinkle in his eye. It was as if he knew about everything that had happened. Deciding that his gaze was too creepy, she focused on receiving her owl, with her letters from home.

Hermione spotted the owl carrying her letters, dive for Harry's head. " Harry look out" She screamed to Harry, grabbing the attention of everyone in the hall. Harry luckily ducked in time. However, the owl, that was injured, dropped straight onto Hermione's lap. The whole hall was silent for about 3 seconds, before breaking into a quiet hum again. Hermione took the letters from the owl, just before; Hagrid carried it away to the owlery.

Hermione browsed through her letters. " Here's the Daily Prophet if anyone's interested" She threw it into the middle of the table. She continued to browse through the rest of her letters. She felt Will's eyes watch her. The last letter in the pile caught her attention.

On the envelopes back it said: _Hermione Granger- please do not read with out William Gilesthere._

Hermione did not like the fact that she had to take orders from a bunch of people she did not know, so opened the letter just to spite them.

_Dear Miss Granger,  
We have information about you first mission. Lately there had been a rise in supernatural activity around your school. We believe that a powerful, ancient evil is rising there. You must seek out the evil and destroy it- before it is too late. We have sent some information, which you will find in the envelope._

_Good luck Jack Donald Research and field Watchers Council_

'Well what a nice way to start the day. How very kind of them' Hermione thought too herself sarcastically. The letter did worry her. She had not even started school and already she had been assigned to kicking ass.

" Hermione are you ok?" A concerned Harry asked. " You've gone very pale."

Hermione looked up. " Yea... I'll be fine. So what have you all got?" Will had noticed that something was wrong, and was dying to read the letter.

" Well", Ron began, " I got a letter from Mum, asking me to keep an eye on everyone, and not to go around getting into trouble." Hermione rolled her eyes smiling. Harry looked across at her smiling too. Ron seemed a little in dismay too at the letter. " Then I got a parcel from Dad which is a ball...."

" A ball?" harry asked amused passing Hermione the salt. Ron nodded just as confused.

Laughing, Hermione suggested, " Maybe it's a magic?"

Ron looked to her deftly. " A magic ball?" There was a moments pause before everyone broke into laughter.

* * *

Ok in case you didn't get the hint before. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
PPPPPPLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZ 

cyas Sassy x-x-x-x


	11. And School begins

I am writing this chapter, straight after the other, because I'm at my uncle's, who is just ace. He is Danielle's dad, she wrote that other story, which you can see in my profile thingy. BY THE WAY-, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I wud also like to thank Evil Willow, Neicha, Li-Chan and Stephie for all their reviews.TY TY TY. But I'm not gunna post until I av 58 reviews, coz no ones telling me what they think, which is very worrying. 

**Chapter 11**

" I wonder what I'll be doing in Divination, because I haven't done the things you have." Hermione was walking up the stairs with a very bored Harry and Ron. Although she did know that, there was a slight chance that Trelawney could figure something out, she wanted to be able to see things to help her, in her new job. Since the whole deal with Draco, Harry and Ron were being very protective of Hermione. Hermione was dreading tonight. Will would get in a stress when she showed him the opened letter. As she plodded along to the Divination class, she looked down the corridor she had found last night. She saw Will walk into his classroom. Hermione continued up the stairs.

The Divination classroom was exactly as it had been the last time Hermione had seen it. The smells, the acrid taste of smoke as it entered your mouth. Hermione stood and looked around for a place to sit. Luckily over by Harry and Ron, was a spare seat. As she took her seat next to Harry, Professor Trelawney entered. She scanned the room. " Ah, miss Granger. It is good to see you again." Hermione looked up. " Today, we are going to look at Palm Reading." After 1 hour of explaining, Trelawney set them off on their task. " You have 1 hour to read someone's palm and copy down what you see. In pairs." Ron and Harry looked to each other, then to Hermione. "It's ok, I'll find somebody to work with"

Hermione looked around. Over in the corner she saw dean alone. She walked over too him and sat down. " Can I work with you Dean?" She asked politely. He nodded enthusiastically. " Ok I might as well go first". After she read Dean's palm and took down all the notes she needed, she held out her palm for Dean to read.

" Alright then. You will find love soon." Hermione scoffed.

" You are very down to earth, no, wait, the situation you are in is very complicated but real." Yet again Hermione scoffed. "You will have a hard time in the next few years. But you are strong and can fight them." Hermione just looked at Dean as he read. " Hmmm. I can't read your lifeline." Hermione was not that bothered. She didn't want to know. Before she could shut Dean up he yelled for professor Trelawney to come over.

" Yes Dean?"

" Look at her life line. It is hard to read" As Professor Trelawney looked at her hand, she gasped.

" My child, you have a short lifeline. You will die soon." Everyone looked over, but most new not to take her seriously. Even Hermione who new that she could be right did not give what she said a second thought. She just groaned then looked around.

" Well the book says that the life line represent the Quality of life, as oppsed to how long you will live..."

Trelawney gave her a stern glare before walking off to the front of the class, trying to ignore the sniggers.

After divination they all headed for Care of Magical Creatures.

That rest of the school day was spent arguing with Slytherins. Snape had been feeling particularly generous and only took 20 points of Gryffindors for being too loud. After doing all the homework she had been set that day, she headed up to her room. She put on her black trousers and her Blue shirt, with a warm white jumper on top. She grabbed her stake, then headed for the office where Will was. She was slightly nervous about what he would say about this morning, and about the fact that she opened the letter, though it strictly said not to. Since becoming the slayer Hermione began to get an attitude, which she actually liked. She was now stood outside Will's office. She walked to the door, then knocked. " Come in" She heard a muffled voice reply. Slowly she opened the door, then walked in.

" Hi Will" He looked up from his book.

" Hermione, you're early." He replied, slightly annoyed.

" I got this this morning..." Will was staring at her looking slightly anxious. As he read the back of the letter he gave her an 'I'm not impressed look'. As Will read the letter, Hermione looked at him. Over the past few weeks he had become like anuncletoo her. She became lost in thoughts of her parents and family, and how distant she was becoming from them.... Will had stopped reading the letter, and looked over too her.

" Well, it looks like we got our first assignment together." He smiled, which cheered her up. " So the information in the packet, explains that lately there has been a rise in supernatural activity in Hogsmead, and in this area. What I plan we do is, find out information from demons; vamps etc, then seek this evil out and destroy it. So we are going to start tonight. Oh by the way, I tried to find out some information about that symbol you drew. Well the things is...I found nothing" He said scratching his head. Hermione laughed.

" So where are we going? To Hogsmead?" Hermione asked. Will nodded. Hermione lead Will out to find the entrance. Hermione and Will found their way to the 1st floor, before realising it. Just as they turned a corner, they saw Filch approaching them. Luckily, he did not see Hermione, but he did see Will.

" Professor Giles, what are you doing?" Will thought quickly.

" I'm checking the hallways for rebellious students, in case any sneak out. You can never be too sure you know." Filch smiled while nodding, which was something Hermione had never seen him do.

" Well good luck" he replied as he walked off.

Will turned to Hermione. And moved his head in the direction of the main entrance. " Come on. Lets get outta here." Hermione followed him.

Once they were outside, Will signalled to the forest. " Take it that that's that forbidden forest" Hermione nodded.

" That's Hagrid's hut over there. He's ace. You gotta love Hagrid" Hermione said as she walked down the path taken too Hogsmead.

When they reached Hogsmead, Hermione headed straight for the cemetery. Will looked curiously at her. " What's that building over there?" He asked as he pointed to a rams shackled house. Hermione looked nervously at the building then to the moon. It was a crescent moon.

" It's called the shrieking shack." Will looked at the building again.

" I have heard of that. It is said to be haunted by animals. People heard howls and two years ago a fight in there" Hermione wanting to get off the subject interrupted him.

" The grave yard is over here" Will sensed her uneasiness, so quietly walked behind her.

Almost as soon as they entered the graveyard, they spotted a vampire. Will began his stopwatch. Hermione gave him a strange look, before she turned around and struck the vampires face, bloodying his nose. " What are you doing?" Hermione asked as the vampire got back up, and tried to kick her, Hermione just ducked.

" Timing how long it takes you to stake him" Will replied. The vampire now was throwing a punch in Hermione's direction; she blocked it, and then kicked him in the stomach.

" So I'm kicking ass, and getting my ass slightly kicked, while you stand there timing. Some how that doesn't seem fair to me." Will was now giving her a ' get on with it look'. Hermione got the hint then sank to the floor, and then brought her leg round kicking the vampire's ankles. Quickly she pulled out her stake, then slammed it through his chest.

As he squirmed, then turned to dust, Hermione turned to Will.

" How'd I do?"

Will looked at the stopwatch then to Hermione, " 1 minute 48 seconds". He looked around.

" So what now?" Hermione asked, while giving him strange looks.

" WellI have a few criticism's to make. One- you didn't bother to ask questions about the evil. Two- you were too busy focusing on me and three- you didn't see the other vamp, which is now behind you. Always be on your guard." Will said as he backed away from the vampire standing directly behind Hermione. Hermione who could actually sense him behind her, turned around quickly then ducked.

The vampire's hand smashed into a headstone, shattering it. It then raised its arm and grabbed Hermione's lower arm, and with a firm grip twisted it behind her back. " Owww" Hermione whined childishly.

" Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hurt a lady?" The vampire just sneered. Hermione's arm was killing her. She glanced over at Will who was trying to figure out how to load the crossbow. Knowing that it would be best if the Vampire did not see Will, Hermione kicked back her right leg, making sharp contact with his shin. He felt the pain, but it did not affect him greatly. Though he, on the impact, released her from his grasp. Hermione took full advantage of this and leapt back 4 feet away from him.

" Obviously not." Hermione exclaimed as she fell to the ground, as a result of his second blow, which this time, she did not dodge in time. She sprung back up onto her feet. The vampire now kicked her backwards, but she soon recovered in time to pin him against the wall of a crypt. She sharply banged his head against the wall, then proceeded to ask him questions. Will emerged from behind her, pointing the crossbow at his heart.

" So, who's the big bad?" Hermione asked sounding very determined. When there was no answer she banged hid head against the wall. Will just stared. " So how am I doing?" Hermione asked Will, still holding the vampire, looking to him hopefully.The vampire looked confused and scared at the same time.

" You're doing-just fine" he said, hesitating. Hermione smiled, then gave the victim another threatening look.

" Okay, okay. Enough with the head banging and the questions. I don't know what's going on just that it's big, and maybe that there has been a large amount of vamps and other demons, arriving in town." He rushed the last sentence, and at the same time trailed off.

" We should go now" Will said. Hermione nodded, then drove her stake through the vampire's heart.

" Will can I ask you something?" Hermione questioned.

" Sure" he replied, then turned to face her.

" Well, why did you criticise me?"

Will was silent for a while then replied, " Well it's the only way you learn I guess, and it's what watchers do." Will began to laugh.

" What's so funny? I mean I do the fighting, and you do the criticising. That just doesn't seem fair. Like why should I do what these 'watchers' tell me to, when I don't know who they are, well with the exception of you?" She knew she had made a point when he suddenly went silent.

He carried on walking, Hermione close behind him. He turned around again, " It's simple. They have helped to destroy evil, they are trustworthy. And we have to do what they say because they are our superiors." Hermione did not accept this answer.

" Well why should I do what you say, and get my ass kicked?" she knew she was annoying him now but she wanted to know. Why should she risk her life, while others simply dictate. She was the one with the power, not them.

She even began to confuse herself as well as Will. " because I'm your watcher, and your teacher. Which means" he said while glancing down at his watch, " that you should be in bed." Hermione still not happy with her answer, did not want to ask again. She had annoyed Will, more than enough today. They walked back in silence. When they reached the entrance hall, they both spilt up.


	12. Morning Mysteries

Chap 12- this will hopefully be better than the last, I had writers block and plus that was kinda an introductory thing. So Plz review this chap, I'm giving up hope. All ya have to do is give it 2 mins of ure life, plz. 

**Chapter 12**

_Ring Ring Ring_

Hermione woke to the sound of her alarm clock, ringing in her ear. Slowly she opened an eye, then drearily closed it again. The stampede of footsteps outside her dorm caused her to open both eyes, and sit up. She clenched her fists then wiped the sleep from her eyes. She glared over at her alarm clock. " 7! What the hell is going on out there?" Hermione asked herself. Quickly she pulled the covers off her legs, as she looked at her legs, she couldn't help but notice that they were slightly bruised. She grabbed her towel then headed to the bathroom.

She got dressed, packed her bags in the space of 10 minutes. As she opened her bedroom door, she saw more people running down to the common room. She managed to grab a passer by. " Hey, what's going on?" she asked interested. The girl gave her a confused look.

" Well, we were all told to be down in the Great hall for an important announcement." The girl  
said quickly, clearly in a rush to get downstairs. She obviously saw the look Hermione was giving her then continued, " We have another 10 minutes to get down there. Professor McGonagall said it was urgent." Hermione released the girl then headed back into her dorm. She grabbed a brush then stood in front of the mirror. Since she finished her 4th year at Hogwarts, Hermione had realised that she had began to become more girlie. She loved to look at magazines and go shopping. Something she could not understand before. She just stared at herself in the mirror, thinking too herself. ' I wonder what it's about?' She tied her hair up in a bun, leaving pieces of hair dangling down the side of her face. She stuck two  
black needles (the things that look like chop sticks that you put in ure hair) crossing, in the back of her bun.

As she walked into the common room, she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her. " You look nice Hermione" Harry commented. Hermione blushed.

" So Mi, any idea as to what's going on" Ron asked, noticing the awkward silence. Harry now looked up, to Hermione. She shook her head." Nope, I'm as clueless as you for once" She answered, surprising Ron.

" Hey what's with the sarcasm?" he questioned. She didn't have time to answer.  
An alert rung loud, in the common room.

_" Will all students please report to the Great Hall immediately."_ They all recognised the familiar voice of professor McGonagall.

"Well, I for one am anxious to find out what's going on, so I'm gunna go. You coming?" He askedthem as hewalked to the exit. Hermione and Ron just followed.

On the way down, Hermione and Ron, kept joking about anything and everything, until they reached the huge wooden doors, leading to the Great Hall. The walked in and sat down in their usual seats, in the middle of the Gryffindor table. They expected to be late as no one else could be seen walking down to the hall with them. As they had opened the doors and sat down, hundreds of pairs of eyes stared at them curiously, following them to their seats. They were surprisingly early. For 20minutes, the students talked among them selves about what they thought was happening. Some were ridiculously stupid. People were furiously  
whispering to people near them.

" So, Harry, what do you thinks going on?" Neville asked. Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Pravati, the twins, Alicia and Angelina, all turned their heads to Harry. Harry just stared round at them all.

" No idea.... It's got to be important though because, the teachers are twenty minutes late." He answered. Hermione had also noticed how late the teachers had been. Others had been excitedly talking to each other to notice time fly by.

" I think it's something to do with death eaters." Said Dean. Yet again, everyone turned to the person who was under the spotlight. " I think they've attacked somewhere, or killed someone." He finished. There was  
silence. Everyone just looked at each other.

They were waiting at least one hour and half before there was any sign of movement coming from something that was not a Hogwarts student. The owls arrived. Hermione saw the owl carrying her letters. It dropped them in front of her. She looked through them, noticing that her Daily Prophet wasn't in there.

" Hey, there's no newspaper." She exclaimed, attracting the attention of everyone near her. " My Daily Prophets not here. I bet they banned them due to something they want to tell us." She continued.

As if on queue, the teachers walked in. Silence fell upon the room. Dumbledores, face showed signs of worry and despair. His bright happy face had been replaced by a stressed, worn one. Everyone just stared as all the teachers entered the room, all bearing the same expression of despair, and depression. They were followed by a few Ministry of Magic councillors and Fudge.

" I'm afraid" said Dumbledore, " We have something important to tell you."


	13. Why?

Chap 13 is I hope gunna be quite long. There's nowt else to say. Plz review. Pppllllzzzzz. 

**Chapter 13**

They all sat there in silence. Hermione was sat facing the Slytherin table. She glanced along the table. The Slytherins seemed as impatient as the rest of the students. Hermione was just about to face Dumbledore, when Draco caught her eye. He was staring right at her, with a smug look on his face. He was up to something. His bleached hair was reflecting some light; his face was pale and his eyes were cold and store straight through her.

Deciding his stare was too creepy, Hermione turned back to face Dumbledore. He was getting ready to speak again. He did not need to ask for silence. Everyone watched him as he looked up. The teachers sat down slowly in their places.

" There has been an unexpected attack. Voldemort sent Death Eaters to a small village outside York. The Village was called Silverbridge. The Death Eaters claimedtwenty-three lives. Many were injured." There were gasps and the clatter of things dropping. " That is not it. Voldemort" People flinched, " has just vanished. Without a trace." This time there was no sound at all. Every one was in total shock. Hermione looked round at the pale terrified faces. Harry was not at all surprised. However he and Ron did seem pale and pasty as well. They both noticed Hermiones suspicious glare, 'what' Harry mouthed. Hermione just shook her head. Hermione was not scared, or frightened. She was however planning to question Harry and Ron on their recent nocturnal activities, trying not to raise suspicion.

Hermione quickly looked up and down the teacher's table for Will. She saw him sitting next to Snape. He seemed worried too. Hermione began to, after a while find the silence uncomfortable. Dumbledore also finding the silence uncomfortable interrupted, " Well it is breakfast and I am hungry, so lets eat". Every one seemed to be grateful for the interruption. Soon the noise rose back to normal.

"Sooo", Hermione said, leaning over the table, " What y' up to? And don't tell me nothing, I saw you a few nights ago sneaking out. I must say I am hurt. I mean you haven't told me and I'm supposed to be your best friend." Harry and Ron looked at each other.

Harry nodded. " Ok if we tell you, swear you won't tell?" Harry asked.

"Ok, I swear I wont tell."

Ron accepting her answer continued, " Well you see, Harry seems to think that there's something in the forest cause he keeps dreaming about it, and he thinks that he cause it's a man, can help us. So we keep looking for him..."

Hermione furrowed her brow unsure of how sane the two were.

It was Friday. It had been 2 days since Hermione had last been out. The night she had been on her first slaying trip at Hogwarts. She was really looking forward to her first lesson of counseling. Her, Harry and Ron, made their way there. Hermione knew the way now, and lead Harry, Ron, and the rest of their class there. The Slytherins were already waiting outside. The Gryffindors were just approaching the queue, when Draco Malfoy and his two conies appeared in front of them. " So looks like we got another wonderful lesson together. What's up Potter?" Hermione looked at Harry who looked like he was about to attack him. Right on queue Will appeared in the doorway.

" Ok, move it. Go into the classroom, but don't sit down, you each have your own place." Everyone groaned.

As Hermione entered the classroom, she noted that is was absolutely massive. There were bookcases, over crammed; the room was rustic and looked like a library. Everyone impatiently stood at the back of the class. " Ok" Will said. He called out a few names. Gryffindors and Slytherins were mostly sat together.

" Ok over here, we will have Harry Potter, Ron Weasley". He said pointing to two adjoined seats, in front of the back row. Harry and Ron went and sat down. They were also in a corner.

" Thank god. If I fall asleep he won't notice" said Ron jokingly. Will now moved to the seats behind them, the back.

" Here a, Mr Malfoy, and Miss Granger will sit. Hermione gave Will an evil stare. He just laughed too himself. Hermione and Malfoy sat in their seats. Everyone gave them sympathetic looks.

" Right" said Will, " I am Professor Giles. Ok You may have though that this lesson was going to be all boring lectures and copying down, because there's not much you can do practical wise. But it's not. It's about you and your social life. So we will be copying down and stuff, but we will also be going out in summer and basically having fun." People looked round at each other smiling. " So to start off, I want to talk to you about friends." After a fun discussion about friends, he set them off with their partners, (the people next to them) communicating. Hermione and Draco just gave each other evil looks.


	14. Laughs and Speeches

Thank you for all your reviews. I really really appreciate them. I mean really really. Well it's about time I updated this. Lol.

Sassy

**Chapter 14**

Draco and Hermione gave each other evil looks.

" So……you……look nice" Hermione spat out through clenched teeth. She didn't want to fail any classes, so tried to be civilized. Draco looked surprised.

" Thank you. So do you. Well…..it's a nice day" Draco noted. He did not want to speak to Hermione any more than she did him. There was an awkward silence.

" Erm….yes. I just thought I'd point out that we are gunna, to pass our first task, give a detailed account of each other, at the end of this lesson. So we're screwed." Hermione was now more confident so she spoke sarcastically.

Draco looked at her quizzically. " I, mud blood, do not want to fail, so lets just get this over and done with. Take it in turn to ask questions." Hermione was shocked at his reasonable nature. She didn't even mind that he had called her a mud blood. She nodded her head hesitantly.

" Well…I'll start. I know you're full name soooo…..who is your best friend?" it took Hermione a while to think of a suitable question.

" I don't have one." Draco replied unconcerned. " And…before you say owt. Crabb and Goyle only follow me around coz they have to." Hermione felt slightly sorry for him. She had always thought that he was happy. But to know he was lonely, made her feel sorry for him. " And what about you?"

Hermione didn't even need to answer. " Let me guess," Draco said, "Infamous Potter and that Weasley" Hermione felt anger build up inside her.

" Well, at least I have friends."

" Lets just get on with it", Draco looked satisfied.

" Tell me something…..where do you go most nights? I see you and someone else leave school." Hermione went pale. Her heart began to pound in her chest.

" I…..erm….I…hey…..why? ……….Are you following me?" She said sarcastically flirtatious. Draco was now lost for words.

" No…Why would I follow you…..mudblood? I just happened to see you out of the common room window. So where do you go?", He was now showing a slight pinkish colour in his cheeks. Hermione picked up his mistake. His common room was below ground. Although she knew she shouldn't give out any more information….somehow, she for once felt she could humour him.

" Well…..i go out and meet my friends that live near. Why you wanna come next time?" Hermione smiled knowing that they were going to get into a verbal frenzy any minute.

" What…..go with you? No way." Draco looked at Harry and Ron in front of him. " They not good enough……..or are you lying?"

" I'm lying. But so are you. Your common room is under ground. You couldn't possibly see me through a window. My bet is that you were either following me. Happened to see me on a little 'adventure'….or you simply over heard one of my conversations with some one."

Before he could reply Giles ( I'm gunna call him that from now on as Word keeps changing Will) Instructed the class to stop talking and speak about their 'friends'. For the second time that lesson the both glared at each other.

Once most groups had finished describing their 'friends', it came to Draco and Hermione. Everyone, who had all been enjoying their 'interesting' descriptions, looked even more amused at the thought of the two enemy's talking about each other. Even Giles seemed amused. Hermione shot him a dark glare.

Draco Stood up. " Hermione Granger is a 5th year. She does very well in lessons and is a...." he stopped.

" A...?" Giles questioned. Draco looked to Hermione. He was going to say she was some kinda psycho, who snuck out at night. But thought better of it. Hermione looked half bothered.

"A...very...very...pretty person." Everyone looked at him confused. Hermione hid her face in her hands and began to laugh. Harry and Ron however, were going red. Although they knew that what he said hadn't been the truth, the thought of Draco and Hermione wasn't pretty. Giles stood in the corner trying his hardest not to laugh.

Hermione withdrew her head from her hands. It was her turn to speak. She stood. As she did Draco sat down in his chair. He began slide off it, hiding his face from the embarrassment. Hermione watched him, and felt sorry for him again.

" Mal…Draco is also a fifth year. He is in Slytherin and likes to stalk people. He plays the Slytherin seeker. He …….." Hermiones eyes darted round the room, looking for something to say. Her eyes settled on a book near where they were sat. It was an old worn book. You could just make out some letters on the side, ' Alphabetical Hordes'.

" He...knows the alphabet, because he is very……….clever?" Hermione did as Draco did and sunk low in her chair. This was too much for Giles. He burst out laughing. It was uncontrollable.

" Ok...Class dismissed." Everyone ran out of the classroom like some stink bomb had just been let off. Giles was left to himself. His laughter could be heard all the way down the corridor.

**Outside the Defence classroom **

Ron and Harry had so far spent their dinnertime trying to cheer Hermione up.

" It's Malfoy...he's an idiot! A slimey little git! Just...ignore him." Ron said. He had been trying to be calm, although _he_ was still angry.

" Yea... I guess you're right." Hermione pushed some hair behind her ear.

" Well...at least we got Defence against the dark arts. I heard that we'll have Moody when we're with the Slytherins. And Lupin on Fridays." Harry had been really enthusiastic to do Defence against the dark arts since they had got back. It was all he spoke bout.

Hermione gasped at the thought of Lupin. He had known that something was wrong with Hermione, due to her little 'disappearances', when he had been looking after her. She was worried he would say something to her. Hermione was too lost in her own thoughts to realise that her class had gone in.

" Hermione...we could stand here all day, but I don't think that would be a good idea. Do you?" Hermione who was leaning against a wall, stood up straight, and turned to see who the voice belonged to.

Hermione spun on her heel to see Lupin. He was smiling at her. Hermione saw that for once he looked refreshed. There were no signs of stress or worry, that his face would express. His usually dull hazel eyes, were full of life. He robes were new. Hermione smiled. She was glad to see him well and happy.

" Erm...sorry Rem...professor...I was...thinking." Hermione blurted a little dazed. Lupin picked this up. He walked forward, then gently pushed her into the classroom.

Hermione took a seat next to Neville. He seemed glad for her company.

" Right...This year, because of the rise of Voldemort, Myself and Professor Moody will teach you about dark creatures. For example, Dementors, Vampires, and other demonic things." Hermiones face paled.

" Shit!" she thought aloud, sharing it with the class. They all looked amazed at her outburst. Lupin didn't seem too impressed, but chose to ignore what she had just said.

"And this is Sirius Black as you all know. Well...now we're introduced. Lets get on."

It was 5 minutes before the end of class. Lupin had them taking notes on Thorns. Hermione had found the topic very interesting. She filled her page full of useless information.

" Right...you can pack up now." Lupin's voice rung out, as he stood up rubbing the notes from the board. " I would like to see Hermione after the lesson." Just as Hermione thought she had gotten away without a word from Lupin, she heard his last sentence and groaned.

Sullenly she waited until everyone had filed out of the class. Harry and Ron indicated to her that they'd wait. Hermione waited for the professor to speak.

" Well...Hermione. Me andSirius wanted to speak to you." Hermiones eyes focused on Sirius.

" What?" rudely, she replied before she could stop herself. She realised what she had done. Deciding not to look guilty she continued to glare at them both.

" Well...for one your attitude.Two You!" Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew this was going to be another lecture.


	15. Trouble and help

Well…….I have written 4 chaps in one go. I hope you liked my others. I got my sister to help me with this one. Lol

Cyas

Sassy & Emma

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 17**

" Giles...chill. There's nothing we can really do. The potion I had makes me tell the truth. I can tell a few lies. But you know it might be an advantage to have some people to know. It means that if they see me again...I can't get expelled. They could help...in a non violent way. Or hey they could research with you." Giles did not appear the like the idea much, and seemed quite offended that he would need someone to help him research.

" Hermione...it would put them in even more danger. They would want to help. They could be attacked simply because they know you. Or know about you." He looked pleading.

" Giles...I'll try my hardest to lie. It won't be easy. Any wild exclamations cover for me. Okay?" He just nodded. " We still haven't got my cover story."

" I got it...you could of seen some weird figure appear and scare them away. There's always a bigger fish."

" That bigger fish happens to be me. But I can play along." Hermione smiled a little resassuringly.

**Hospital wing**

" So are you ready to speak Hermione?" Dumbledore asked calmly. She just nodded, and sat down next to Harry who smiled comfotingly at her.

" Erm...well basically all that happened was I dived then hurt my ankle, and...I fell down. This figure came and scared the vampires away. It made sure that no one was attacked. So waited until we ran off." She replied quickly.

" A figure?"

" Yea...the bigger fish. He was really nice. He disappeared before we could say thanks though."

" Well to wrap this mystery up, we'll investigate this bigger fish. In the mean time...you three, are not expelled. But consider yourself lucky. If what Harry said is true, someone was in trouble, your actions, although wrong, were brave. However you all have a detention next Friday. Meet Professor Lupin and Professor Black in their office. They can decide what you will do."

Harry seemed to think that Dumbledore had done this on purpose. Made his godfather decide on a detention. Typical Dumbledore.

Hermione was not bothered. Quite relieved that they had gotten away with detentions.

" Well...you had better go to bed." McGonagall instructed sternly, and frightening the teens with her cold gaze.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all filed out of the ward. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room in silence. They went their separate ways to their rooms where all three fell into a deep sleep immediately.

**Next day**

Hermione walked into the great hall. She looked up the Gryffindor table. She saw Ron and Harry deep in discussion, so took a seat next to them, with out interrupting. Quickly waffling down her breakfast, Hermione did not notice that she was getting disgusted looks from the Slytherin table.

Rising from her seat she bolted to Giles's office. Today was training. A whole day of nothing but training.

'_lucky me'_ Hermione sarcastically thought to herself.

She brushed past some first years who were speaking to a portrait of a small girl. After climbing the seven floors, she finally reached the divination corridor. She ran down it, turned up some more stairs, and then ran to Giles's door. Inside she could hear the muffles of Giles reading his letter out loud. She walked in.

" So...whatare youdoing?" She asked while stretching getting read yo train.

" Oh...sending a letter to the council. Just a routine check up they made. So lets start with weapons."

**Later**

It was 9:30. Hermione was getting ready to patrol. She had on a plain black, cotton cat suit. It zipped up the front. It hung ever so slightly from her, but clung to her waist. A thick belt hung loosely around her waist. The trouser bottoms flared. She had on her black high heeled boots. Her silver cross over the top. She let her hair hang down.

She was going out tonight with out Giles. He didn't actually know she was going out. He just knew she was doing something. She planned to find the mysterious guy she had bumped into yesterday. Her training today had worn her out. Giles had advised her not to go out. She had spent the day throwing things around. Flipping and kicking. She sighed. She approached the dorm window. She breathed in heavily. She looked down.

" A long way down". She stood on the ledge, then threw herself off. Her heart jumped as she reached the ground landing on her feet, smartly. She stood up, dusted herself off, and then looked around. In the distance she thought she saw two figures disappear, but not before, she thought, seeing her. Quickly she darted down the stoney path, to Hogsmead.

" Lupin. I just think I just saw someone over there." Sirius was examining the spot Before Lupin could see it the figure had disappeared.

" on. it's almost midnight. Lets just get to the shack. It's getting late. The full moon's almost at its peak."

Lupin and Sirius were going to the shrieking shack to transform. It was a full moon so Remus was to change once again.

**Cemetery**

Hermione stood patiently waiting for someone to show up. She had been waiting for half an hour at least. Nothing had shown up.

" Here vampires...I'm all alone!" Still nothing.

**Shrieking shack**

Sirius and Lupin had now transformed. Lately they had noted that Lupin, while in werewolf mode was gaining knowledge of who he was every time. Dumbledore had said that it was progress and soon he would be able to control himself and remember who he was.

Two great animals were stood out side the shrieking shack. It was dark. The dog began to break into a run. Both now were running through the dry September streets. Leaves from trees were scattered everywhere on the floor. Colourful oranges and browns.

**Hermione**

Hermione was now sitting on top of a fresh grave. Movement below her, made her leap up. She quickly stepped back. Just as she did she bumped into something. She looked up. Behind her stood a tall, young looking vampire, who looked down into her face. His fair blond hair blew in the wind. He smiled wickedly at her.

" Awww...you all alone?" The vampire asked teasingly.

" Not anymore" Hermione snapped.

**Sirius and Lupin**

The two animals had been running for a while so stopped for breath. Sirius looked up. In front of them were two huge iron gates. The padlock had been broken. Both heard what sounded like a familiar female voice, along with a gruff male voice. Curiously they both entered the cemetery. They saw a girl standing closely with her back against one vampire, while another rose from it's grave.

Both gasped when they saw that the girl was Hermione. Lupin hid behind the bushes, while Sirius got ready to transform to help Hermione. Only then did he see that she didn't really need it.

**Hermione**

" Could you please get your hand away from me." The vampire was rubbing his hand around her neck. Hermione didn't wait for a reply.

She grabbed his hand, then flipped him over her shoulder. He landed roughly on his back. The other vampire looked shocked. This vampire was wearing a black tee shirt. He had black cotton trousers on. He had a very distinct mark. Obviously he had been slashed across his face. The scar looked horrific mixed with the look of his vampire face.

He walked slowly forward to Hermione. Hermione quickly dodged a punch from the vampire with blonde hair who had just sprung up. She kicked the blonde haired one in his chest, he stumbled back. Quickly she pulled off a successful spinning kick. Hitting the same vampire. He smashed his head against the floor.

Now the second vampire was in front of her. She elbowed his face. He regained his balance, so punched her in straight, in the face. She was knocked back a bit, but not enough to seriously damage her.

Sirius and Lupin watched in amazement as Hermione knocked a vampire down.

The vampire with the scar threw a second punch in. Hermione again was hit back. This time she dropped to the ground. She spun her self with her leg out. Knocking the vampire off its feet. Only then did it hit Hermione.

She hadn't brought her stake, and the vampires were slowly getting back up.

Sirius and Lupin were watching from the bush. Both still in shock. They noticed that Hermione looked panicked. They noticed some was wrong.

Hermione scanned the area for anything to use before the vampires fully recovered. Suddenly she heard the wind blowing through some tree's. Looking to the vampires to make sure they weren't recovered yet, she stood up. Using her strength she side flipped, with her legs apart, ( like Cameron Diaz does in the adverts for Charlie's angels full throttle, off the bike. If anyone knows what that's called, could you email me?)

She landed next to the trees. She impulsively snapped of a thick ranch. Big enough for her to hold. Hermione approached the scared vampire. He was laying on the floor. Suddenly she jammed her stake into his heart, withdrawing it dramatically, ( like Buffy does).

The blonde came at her. She plunged the broken branch into him next. He fell to the floor squirming, before he imploded to dust.

Hermione wiped the dust off her. She breathed heavily, while looking around. She sensed other presences, but could not see them. She glanced at the town clock nearby. She could just make out the hands.

'10:10. not bad. Up to 4 hours roughly.' She began to walk around. She had hoped that the guy lived somewhere near. Although he was in the forbidden forest….no one could live there.

Sirius and Lupin slowly followed her. Lupin every so often trying to attack her, stopped by Sirius.

Hermione knew that some thing was following her. She couldn't make out what it was though. As she walked further into the cemetery, the sense of others around increased. Hermione could tell that now that there was one more vampire closing in on her. Right behind her. She held her 'stake' tighter.

After stepping forward two more steps, Hermione twirled around. Nothing. Unguarded she turned to go the way she had been heading. In front of her, blocking her way was another vampire. This one was wearing a white muscle tee, with black trousers. His face wasn't vamped out like they usually were. He had tanned skin, dark hair, and dark misty eyes. They appeared to be a mixture of deep blue, cold black and a jade green. He looked deep into Hermione's. He seemed familiar.

" Hello," He whispered lightly, " What would a beautiful young girl be doing in a cemetery at ten?" His eye's did not move, only stare deeper into Hermiones. Somehow he seemed different to most vampires. He seemed gentle.

" You know...the usual. I guess I don't need to ask why you're here though." Hermione said loosening the grip on her 'stake' slightly. Somehow she felt safe. Warm.

" Well...I'm not who you think I am. So I don't have the same reason to be here as they do." He was now pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. His hand brushing against her face.

Hermione still tranced with his eyes could feel his smooth, soft, ice cold skin brush against her warm skin. Her face tingled from his touch.

Sirius guided Lupin back to the shack. He had seen enough. Hermione was in deep trouble when he saw her next. Very deep trouble.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot. He somehow seemed to feel her ease up. She lost all grip on her stake. Lifelessly she dropped it to the floor. He smiled when he saw her reaction. He felt like he was alive for the moments he spent staring longingly into her eyes. He broke the silence when he bent down picking up her stake.

As he came back up he looked at her slender figure. He blushed ever so slightly. He handed her back her stake.

" So...I take it you come from that school nearby...Hogwarts?" He asked politely.

" Yea...I'm..." she stopped, she wasn't going to give her name out to a strange vampire.

" You're? Don't worry...I don't bite." This to Hermione was invitation enough.

" I'm Hermione. Since we're in a chatty mood. Who are you?" She asked happily.

" I'm...a friend." He said mysteriously.

" It's you, from the forest!" She exclaimed almost scarign herself. "You said that last time." He just smiled.

" Can I have your name. It would help instead of calling you mystery guy." She was now moving even closer to him.

" Wouldn't that eliminate the mystery part?" He asked softly. Hermione thought.

" I'm not usually big on the mystery's. There are certain exceptions. But it would help to have a name. Anything to call you by." She was now speaking gently. Still gazing into his eyes.

" Call me Sifen." He pulled another mysterious smile. A fluttering feel, engulfed Hermione stomach. She felt weak with that smile. She looked down to the floor blushing again, as she had before.

Sifen noticed her distraction. He also looked away.

" So...you gotten into trouble since the forest?" He asked it as though it was a normal everyday question.

" A bit. A minute ago. A two vampires. Nowt I couldn't handle. I did pretty well to say I forgot my stake. It wasn't exa..." She began to babble but was cut off.

" _You forgot your stake?_ You should never leave without it. Or another weapon. Don't _ever_ come out with out something." He began to raise his voice. Hermione looked at him confused.

_'does he actually care?'_

" Hey what's with the wacky. You're not my_ mum_. Or my watcher, so _back off_. Anyway not like _you_ care." She half sulked half bellowed.

" I'm sorry." Sifenapologised resigned. "I just was worried. I do have feelings you know?" There was an awkward moment. Neither spoke for a while.

" Well...it was nice meeting you but I have some slaying to do." Hermione said abruptly.

" Well...there's some nasty vampires out there so I'm coming with you." He said following her as she stalked off.

" Fine...but I can take care of my self. I'm not totally helpless." The two set off together. Talking along the way.

It was now 1:30. Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room. She went to her room, and collapsed onto her bed.


	16. Lies

**Chapter 16**

It had taken Harry, Hermione and Rontwo hours to get back. It was now around 1'o'clock in the morning. The conversation between Harry and Ron was about what had happened. Harry hadn't seen what had happened to Hermione, so plagued her with questions about her health.

" Harry for the 100th time...I'm fine.( Ooo that rhymes)." Hermione said, dully.

" I just want to make sure. So... What are we going tosay to the teachers at school? Either way I see a detention coming." Harry began, Sounding as bored as Hermione.

" I never though of that...We could get expelled. Well me and Ron could. They are too scared to expel you encase Voldemort finds you. They need you." Hermione replied sadly.

" They need you too. I'm nothing with out you and Ron." Hermione smiled happily. It seemed to cheer her up.

" So what _are _we going to say? That we happened to get attacked by vampires, because we were in the _Forbidden_ Forest?" She asked, emphasingingly.

" I think we should say that I dreamt there was someone in the forest, who needed our help... or something...."

Hermione though it over in her head. " Very clever, since most of your dreams are true. But..." She was interrupted by the groan of Ron.

" Are we there yet?" Hermione looked ahead. In the distance she could see the castle. The glow of warm lights lit it up.

" Almost. Hang in there."

**20 minutes later.**

Hermione opened the doors. The warmth welcomed them. The entrance hall had never been so welcoming to Hermione.

" Where do we go?" She asked Harry desperately.

" To Sirius and Lupin. They'll know what to do."

There was no time to think. They quickly dragged Ron to the Defence against the dark arts corridor. They found the classroom, then walked up to Lupin's office. Hermione kicked open the door.

Inside talking were Lupin, Sirius, Giles, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. All looking very confusedly at them. It was only when they saw the state they were in they jumped to their feet and rushed them off to the hospital wing.

**Hospital Wing**

Hermione and Harry were sat at the side of Ron's bed. They were all sat in silence. Five professors came into the hospital wing. It was now 2am, and the teens were desperate for sleep and rest.

" So...what exactly happened. the situation you are in...I wouldn't lie." Snape said sharply, and with a luck on his faceHarry wanted to wipe off.

The three students all looked silently at each other. Harry was the first to speak.

" Well...I had this dream. This...person...a girl was in trouble. She was in the forest calling for some one to help her. I couldn't take it anymore. I dragged these two with me to check It out. Then..."

Harry stopped. The look that Sirius was giving him made him feel uncomfortable, like he had let everyone down, and it wasn't just Sirius glaring at him furiously. Lupin too, who Harry cared about was frowning at him in a way Harry didn't like.

" Then...what?" Dumbledore asked concerned, his brow lined with worry.

" Then we bumped into some vampires." Hermione said before she could shut up. Everyone looked to her.

" Miss Granger! What did you just say?" McGonagallasked disbelievingly.

" We...bumped into some vampire...bats." Hermione said quickly. No-one believed her. She could tell from their looks. Harry and Ron just looked blankly at her.

" OK...we bumped into some vampires. They attacked us...then...left?" Hermione lied, looking to Harry and Ron for support.

" Yea...major kickage of our ass." Ron muttered looking to Hermione meaningfully, and with a lost look on his face.

"I mean look...at...us." Harry threw in, understanding where the other two were going.

" Well major kickage of our ass. Hermione only twisted her ankle. We were out before her." Ron said not knowing it. Everyone looked at him. Hermione glared at him then it hit her.

" How much veritaserum (that drink that makes you tell the truth), did you put in the drinks we had earlier?" Hermione asked innocently. The professors rolled their eyes while Dumbledore smiled a little. Harry and Ron tried to hide the smiles that were already showing on their faces.

" Enough to give you some freedom of mind. In case you felt like telling the truth without aid. Just the right amount to help you along. " Snape replied sarcastically and coldly, his thin lipping thinnining even more.

" Well it's nice to know the teachers care. Thanks for the help. We really needed it." Harry snapped back a little sulkily. Anger raging inside of him.

" Mister Potter! Do not speak to a member of staff like that again." Dumbledore was now walking towards Harry and Ron, who were trying not to laugh at the look on Snape's face. Even Lupin and Sirius were trying not to laugh.

" Harry, what happened with the Vampires?" Sirius asked worried, concerned and angry all at the same time.

Harry deciding that laughing now wasn't the best idea kept a straight face. " I don't know...Like Ron said. We were knocked out after each other. Ron was kicked in the face and I was...well, I'm not entirely sure.I didn't see what happened after that." Harry explained ashamed, trying to avoid Siriu's gaze.

" Well...it seems that Hermione is the only one that can tell us what happened." Said Snape matter of factly, as if impersonating her.

While Giles looked pale, Remus and Sirius looked seriously and accusignly at her. Dumbledore looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. Snape and McGonagall looked impatiently at her. Harry and Ron just looked guilty.

Hermione glanced at the people staring at her. Giles, who was behind everyone was motioning his hands across his neck, as if he was talking about having a head cut off. Hermione got the hint. The veritaserum however did not let her lie much.

" Well. One lunged for me...I...dived on the floor. Something happened and they all disappeared." The words were forced out of Hermione's mouth, as naturally as possible.

" Professor Dumbledore. I would like to speak to Hermione, if that's ok?" Giles spoke for the first time. Dumbledore considered it, before nodding. Giles lead Hermione out of the hospital wing.

" What are we going to say?" He asked worried.


	17. Revelations

Well…….I have written 4 chaps in one go. I hope you liked my others. I got my sister to help me with this one. Lol

Cyas

Sassy & Emma

x-x-x-x-x-x

* * * * * * * * 

" Giles…..chill. There's nothing we can really do. The potion I had makes me tell the truth. I can tell a few lies. But ya know it might be an advantage to have some people to know. It means that if they see me again…..I can't get expelled. They could help…..in a non violent way. Or hey they could research with ya." Giles did not appear the like the idea.

" Hermione…it would put them in even more danger. They would want to help. They could be attacked simply because they know you. Or know about you." He looked pleading.

" Giles….I'll try my hardest to lie. It won't be easy. Any wild exclamations cover for me. K?" He just nodded. " We still haven't got my cover story."

" I got it…..you could of seen some weird figure appear and scare them away. There's always a bigger fish." 

" That bigger fish happens to be me. But I can play along." Hermione was more confident with her choice.

* * * * * * * Hospital wing* * * * * * * * 

" So are you ready to speak Hermione?" Dumbledore asked calmly. She just nodded.

" Erm….well basically all that happened was I dived then hurt my ankle. I fell down. This figure came and scared the vampires away. It made sure that no one was attacked. So waited until we ran off." She replied quickly.

 " A figure?"

" Yea…the bigger fish. He was really nice. He disappeared before we could say thanks though."

" Well to wrap this mystery up, we'll investigate this bigger fish. In the mean time…..you three, are not expelled. But consider yourself lucky. If what Harry said is true, someone was in trouble, your actions, although wrong, were brave. However you all have a detention next Friday. Meet Professor Lupin and Professor Black in their office. They can decide what you will do."

Harry seemed to think that Dumbledore had done this on purpose. Made his godfather decide on a detention. Typical Dumbledore. 

Hermione was not bothered. Quite relieved that they had gotten away with detentions.

" Well…..you had better go to bed." McGonagall spoke harshly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all filed out of the ward. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room in silence. They went their separate ways to their rooms where all three feel into a deep sleep immediately.

* * * * * * * * **Next day** * * * * * * * * *

Hermione walked into the great hall. She looked up the Gryffindor table. She saw Ron and Harry deep in discussion, so took a seat next to them, with out interrupting. Quickly waffling down her breakfast, Hermione did not notice that she was getting disgusted looks from the Slytherin table.

Rising from her seat she bolted to Giles's office. Today was training. A whole day of nothing but training. 

'_lucky me'_ Hermione sarcastically thought to herself.

She brushed past some first years who were speaking to a portrait of a small girl. After climbing the seven floors, she finally reached the divination corridor. She ran down it, turned up some more stairs, and then ran to Giles's door. Inside she could hear the muffles of Giles  reading his letter out loud. She walked in.

" So………what ya doing?" She asked while stretching. 

" Oh….sending a letter to the council. Just a routine check up they made. So lets start with weapons."

* * * * * * * * 

It was 9:30. Hermione was getting ready to patrol. She had on a plain black, cotton cat suit. It zipped up the front. It hung ever so slightly from her, but clung to her waist. A thick belt hung loosely around her waist. The trouser bottoms flared. She had on her black high heeled boots. Her silver cross over the top. She let her hair hang down. 

She was going out tonight with out Giles. He didn't actually know she was going out. He just knew she was doing something. She planned to find the mysterious guy she had bumped into yesterday. Her training today had worn her out. Giles had advised her not to go out. She had spent the day throwing things around. Flipping and kicking. She sighed. She approached the dorm window. She breathed in heavily. She looked down. 

" A long way down". She stood on the ledge, then threw herself off. Her heart jumped as she reached the ground landing on her feet, smartly. She stood up, dusted herself off, and then looked around. In the distance she thought she saw two figures disappear, but not before, she thought, seeing her. Quickly she darted down the stoney path, to Hogsmead.

* * * * * * * * * *

" Lupin. I just think I just saw someone over there." Sirius was examining the spot Before Lupin could see it the figure had disappeared.   
  


" Sirius…come on. it's almost midnight. Lets just get to the shack. It's getting late. The full moon's almost at its peak."

Lupin and Sirius were going to the shrieking shack to transform. It was a full moon so Remus was to change once again. 

* * * * * * * **Cemetery** * * * * * * *

Hermione stood patiently waiting for someone to show up. She had been waiting for half an hour at least. Nothing had shown up. 

" Here vampires…..I'm all alone!" Still nothing.

* * * * * * * * * Shrieking shack* * * * * *   
  


Sirius and Lupin had now transformed. Lately they had noted that Lupin, while in werewolf mode was gaining knowledge of who he was every time. Dumbledore had said that it was progress and soon he would be able to control himself and remember who he was.

Two great animals were stood out side the shrieking shack. It was dark. The dog began to break into a run. Both now were running through the dry September streets. Leaves from trees were scattered everywhere on the floor. Colourful oranges and browns. 

* * * * * * Hermione* * * * * * 

Hermione was now sitting on top of a fresh grave. Movement below her, made her leap up. She quickly stepped back. Just as she did she bumped into something. She looked up. Behind her stood a tall, young looking vampire, who looked down into her face. His fair blond hair blew in the wind. He smiled wickedly at her. 

" awww….you all alone?"

" Not anymore" Hermione snapped.

* * * * * * Sirius and Lupin * * * * * * * * 

The two animals had been running for a while so stopped for breath. Sirius looked up. In front of them were two huge iron gates. The padlock had been broken. Both heard what sounded like a familiar female voice, along with a gruff male voice. Curiously they both entered the cemetery. They saw a girl standing closely with her back against one vampire, while another rose from it's grave.

Both gasped when they saw that the girl was Hermione. Lupin hid behind the bushes, while Sirius got ready to transform to help Hermione. Only then did he see that she didn't really need it.

* * * * * Hermione ** * * * * 

" Could you please get your hand away from me." The vampire was rubbing his hand around her neck. Hermione didn't wait for a reply. 

She grabbed his hand, then flipped him over her shoulder. He landed roughly on his back. The other vampire looked shocked. This vampire was wearing a black tee shirt. He had black cotton trousers on. He had a very distinct mark. Obviously he had been slashed across his face. The scar looked horrific mixed with the look of his vampire face.

He walked slowly forward to Hermione. Hermione quickly dodged a punch  from the vampire with blonde hair who had just sprung up. She kicked the blonde haired one in his chest, he stumbled back. Quickly she pulled off a successful spinning kick. Hitting the same vampire. He smashed his head against the floor. 

Now the second vampire was in front of her. She elbowed his face. He regained his balance, so punched her in straight, in the face. She was knocked back a bit, but not enough to seriously damage her. 

Sirius and Lupin watched in amazement as Hermione knocked a vampire down. 

The vampire with the scar threw a second punch in. Hermione again was hit back. This time she dropped to the ground. She spun her self with her leg out. Knocking the vampire off its feet. Only then did it hit Hermione. 

She hadn't brought her stake, and the vampires were slowly getting back up.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Sirius and Lupin were watching from the bush. Both still in shock. They noticed that Hermione looked panicked. They noticed some was wrong. 

 * * * * ** * *

Hermione scanned the area for anything to use before the vampires fully recovered. Suddenly she heard the wind blowing through some tree's. Looking to the vampires to make sure they weren't recovered yet, she stood up. Using her strength she side flipped, with her legs apart, ( like Cameron Diaz does in the adverts for Charlie's angels full throttle, off the bike. If anyone knows what that's called. Cud ya say.) 

She landed next to the trees. She impulsively snapped of a thick ranch. Big enough for her to hold. Hermione approached the scared vampire. He was laying on the floor. Suddenly she jammed her stake into his heart, withdrawing it dramatically, ( like Buffy does).

The blonde came at her. She plunged the broken branch into him next. He fell to the floor squirming, before he imploded to dust. 

Hermione wiped the dust off her. She breathed heavily, while looking around. She sensed other presences, but could not see them. She glanced at the town clock nearby. She could just make out the hands. 

'10:10. not bad. Up to 4 hours roughly.' She began to walk around. She had hoped that the guy lived somewhere near. Although he was in the forbidden forest….no one could live there. 

* * * * * * * *

Sirius and Lupin slowly followed her. Lupin every so often trying to attack her, stopped by Sirius.

Hermione knew that some thing was following her. She couldn't make out what it was though. As she walked further into the cemetery, the sense of others around increased. Hermione could tell that now that there was one more vampire closing in on her. Right behind her. She held her 'stake' tighter.

After stepping forward two more steps, Hermione twirled around. Nothing. Unguarded she turned to go the way she had been heading. In front of her, blocking her way was another vampire. This one was wearing a white muscle tee, with black trousers. His face wasn't vamped out like they usually were. He had tanned skin, dark hair, and dark misty eyes. They appeared to be a mixture of deep blue, cold black and a jade green. He looked deep into Hermione's. He seemed familiar. 

" Hey." He spoke lightly, " What would a beautiful young girl be doing in a cemetery at 10?" His eye's did not move, only stare deeper into Hermiones. Somehow he seemed different to most vampires. He seemed gentle. 

" Ya know…..the usual. I guess I don't need to ask why you're here though." Hermione said loosening the grip on her 'stake' slightly. Somehow she felt safe. Warm.

" Well….I'm not who you think I am. So I don't have the same reason to be here as they do." He was now pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. His hand brushing against her face.

Hermione still tranced with his eyes could feel his smooth, soft, ice cold skin brush against her warm skin. Her face tingled from his touch. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Sirius guided Lupin back to the shack. He had seen enough. Hermione was in deep trouble when he saw her next. Very deep trouble. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione stood rooted to the spot. He somehow seemed to feel her ease up. She lost all grip on her stake. Lifelessly she dropped it to the floor. He smiled when he saw her reaction. He felt like he was alive for the moments he spent staring longingly into her eyes. He broke the silence when he bent down picking up her stake.

As he came back up he looked at her slender figure. He blushed ever so slightly. He handed her back her stake.

" So….I take it you come from that school nearby….Hogwarts?" He asked politely.

" Yea…I'm….." she stopped, she wasn't going to give her name out to a strange vampire.

" You're………Don't worry….I don't bite." This to Hermione was invitation enough.

" I'm Hermione. Since we're in a chatty mood. Who are you?" She asked happily.

" I'm………a friend." He said mysteriously.

" OMG……It's you, from the forest. You said that last time." He just smiled.

" Can I have your name. It would help instead of calling you mystery guy." She was now moving even closer to him. 

" Wouldn't that eliminate the mystery part?" He asked softly. Hermione thought.

" I'm not usually big on the mystery's. There are certain exceptions. But it would help to have a name. Anything to call you by." She was now speaking gently. Still gazing into his eyes.

" Call me Sifen." He pulled another mysterious smile. A fluttering feel, engulfed Hermione stomach. She felt weak with that smile. She looked down to the floor.

Sifen noticed her distraction. He also looked away. 

" So….you gotten into trouble since the forest?" He asked it as though it was a normal everyday question.

" A bit. A minute ago. A two vampires. Nowt I couldn't handle. I did pretty well to say I forgot my stake. It wasn't exa….." She began to babble but was cut off.

" You forgot your stake? You should never leave without it. Or another weapon. Don't ever come out with out something." He began to raise his voice. Hermione looked at him confused.

_'does he actually care?'_

" Hey what's wit the wacky. You're not my mum. Or my watcher, so back off. Anyway not like you care." She was slightly annoyed, so showed it.

" Ok…I'm sorry. I just was worried. I do have feelings ya no." there was an awkward moment. Neither spoke for a while.

" Well…it was nice meeting you but I have some slaying to do." Hermione said abruptly.

" Well……there's some nasty vampires out there so I'm coming with you." He said following her as she stalked off.

" Fine…..but I can take care of my self. I'm not totally helpless." The two set off together. Talking along the way.

* * * * * * * * * 

It was now 1:30. Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room. She went to her room, and collapsed onto her bed.


	18. OOPS!

**Chapter 18**

Hermione lay in her bed, awake. She had been awake for an hour now. She had showered, changed. She was wearing a pale green, thin spaghetti strap top, and a slightly darker pale green, short pleated skirt, with a belt attached, which fastens around the middle. She had some biggish silver hoops in, and was wearing beige high-heeled sandals that had thin straps, which strapped up to her ankles. Her hair was left to hang naturally. (She's had it thinned. So, it's not as bushy. Also she has developed a sense of style.) She had on some natural coloured make up, to highlight her eyes and lips.

She was starring dreamily at the ceiling. Her mind was occupied by the thought of meeting Sifen again. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. She jolted up. Again, Hermione sighed dreamily before walking slowly over to the door. Silently she opened the door .In front of her stood Ginny.

" Hey Hermione. I was wondering...do you have any information on Griswold the Grim? I'm doing an essay on him, and I've got nowhere." Ginny asked enthusiastically. Hermione motioned for her to come in.

" I think I have somewhere." She began to rummage through a huge chest filled with books on almost everything they had studied.

" I got it..." Hermione pulled out a huge book. Satisfied after flicking through a few pages, Hermione passed it to Ginny.

" So...Hermione. What have you been doing lately? I haven't spoken to you for ages." Ginny said scanning the book.

" You know? The usual. Do you want to go down to the Great Hall?" Hermione asked, as shelooked at her reflection in the mirror.

" Oh...I'm sorry I can't. I'm meeting up with Dean. We're going on a 'date'. I just hope Ron doesn't find out. Anyway...I have to finish this before we go." Ginny was smiling so much that Hermione couldn't help but smile herself.She had turned a cute shade of pink.

" Dean...that's so sweet!"

Ginny basically skipped out of the room.

Hermione grabbed a thin beige jacket. She looked at her appearance. Hermione since last night had decided to change. She wanted to be noticed. She had grown up a lot over the holidays. She was into make-up, boys, and romance. She was determined to turn heads. Hermione smiled.

Hermione didn't have to wait long for the boys to come down. Harry and Ron were again engrossed in another fascinating conversation. They eventually stopped in front of Hermione. Ron looked at her. He tapped Harry on the shoulder. Both looked at her outfit. They had their mouths open. They simply stared at her, until she broke into laughter.

" Does it really look that bad?" She asked innocently.

"No...you...look...great." Harry was still staring at her. Ron only began to walk when Hermione pushed him along.

" So...what do you think our detentions will be?" Hermione asked boredly.

" Considering it's Lupin and Sirius, I don't know. They are still mad a bit at us...but that's cause they were worried. But if they give us something too tiresome I have a plan." Both Hermione and Ron looked to Harry curiously. He smiled. " Refuse to talk to them. They wouldn't want that now would they?" Realisation dawnd and Ron and Hermione's faces.

Just as they turned into the charms corridor, Fred and George ran into them.

" Sorry you three. We were just pulling a prank on some Slytherins. It turned out better than we thought. They all still have green hair and orange skin. Of course they naturally still are dancing and singing." Fred was almost running out of breath.

Hermione turned around to see a bunch of Slytherins chasing the twins. The twins also noticed this and continued to run down the hallway. Everyone burst out laughing. To get to the great hall they had to pass through the defence corridor. The three walked unaware down the hall .Planning on ways to get off with a light detention.

" Wouldn't be planning to get off with anything now would we?" Lupin asked, obviously tired. The trio spun around. Behind them was a very grumpy looking Sirius, and a very weary, calm Lupin.

" N...no" Hermione replied nervously. The way the professors looked today worried her. Even Harry and Ron seemed nervous.

" We were just talking about..." Ron stopped.

" About...about..." Harry too looked stumped.

" About what we did yesterday. It's called socialising, with out the social bit. If that makes sense." Hermione said looking round at everyone slightly confused her self.

" Well...I'm sure what you did yesterday was interesting." Sirius said coldly. " Well...you better get going. Oh and Hermione..." Hermione looked up as if she hadn't been paying attention." I'd try and lengthen that skirt before Snape sees it." Hermione just looked uninterestedly at them. " Well you had better be going."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not need telling twice. The all quickly turned and hurried down the hallway.

" So Lupin...what are we going to do about Hermione?" Sirius was still sulky.

" Well...we should; next Thursday; if she goes out, follow her. But not transformed. The next day, we have her in defence against the dark arts. We could do a lesson on vampires. If she doesn't get the hint, or acts like she doesn't know, we'll ask her, after class. Without….." he said looking at Sirius as he ran through questions in his mind.

" Pressuring her .Okay? Anyway...there's still that detention."

Sirius looked surprised at Lupin, but nodded his head in agreement.

**Thursday Night**

Hermione sat on a grave whistling. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn last Sunday. She thought about the past four days. She had so far, gotten 45 points for Gryffindor, turned quite a few heads, and got in trouble with Snape for her skirt. No one else seemed to be complaining. Moody's DADA lesson had been great. They had done about hexes. Harry of course had gotten it right first go.

Hermione smiled. She thought of how Harry had to give a demonstration. He was told to stand in the centre of the room. Moody would cast a hex on him and he had to deflect it. He happened to deflect more effectively than expected, knocking Malfoy straight into a wall.

She laughed to herself loudly.

Sirius and Lupin had followed Hermione carefully. So far they had only one close encounter, but generally gone unnoticed. They stood in a different cemetery tonight, watching Hermione carefully.

Hermione was getting bored. She had been sat down for at least 20 minutes. Her legs were cold. It wasn't a very cold night for autumn, but it was chilly. Hermione needed to fight to warm herself up. Once again she had to call for the vampires to come out.

" Scary vampires...I know you're there. Come out come out where ever you are." This time on queue a vampire jumped out from behind a huge crypt she had been using as shelter from the cold earlier.

Quickly she off the grave to her feet. " Finally!" The vampire had wild ginger hair. Her eyes were mud brown. She threw out her arm, trying to scratch Hermiones bare neck. Hermione luckily had her stake and cross necklace today. Dodging the attack, Hermione stood up, then swiftly kicked the vampire in the face with one leg. Then, as soon as she brought that legs down, she kicked her again with her other leg, ( is that a double kick?). The vampire fell back. Hermione jumped, spinning in mid air. She kicked the vampire sharply again, this time in her neck. The vampire shrieked with pain. Hermione, made a circle shape in the air with her left leg. The vampires head was roughly cut off, from the impact.

Hermione didn't even have to use her stake. Triumphantly she smiled.

" Well...that was fun." Hermione said sarcastically.

A few other vampires seemed to have heard Hermiones call. They, however, were coming for her from behind where Sirius and Lupin stood. Both totally unaware. The vampires closed in on them both. There were 3. One tapped Lupin on the shoulder.

Lupin turned slowly. He was 'greeted', by the sight of 3 hungry vampires. Shocked he tapped Sirius's shoulder.

" What?...I'm trying to keep look out here." He replied annoyed.

" Sirius... I don't think that you did a good job." Sirius turned around about to criticise. When he saw the vampires he withdrew his wand.

" Flippendo" He shouted aiming for a vampire wearing a tux. Another had an earring in his left ear. The third was very small. He was wearing a black muscle tee.

Hermione heard the sound of a man shouting something. It appeared to be coming from behind the bush, where she had felt a presence before tonight. Cautiously she approached the bush.

Silently she looked over the top. Behind the shrub was Sirius and Lupin knelt down, with 3 vamps behind them.

" Holy Crap! Hey ugly!" all three vampires turned to see Hermione. "Can I help you?" The small one smiled to the others, who ran up to Hermione.

Instinctively she thumped one in the chin. He wasn't hurt. Hermione back flipped, kicking his chin up. He was decapitated. The other two were fighting Sirius and Lupin. They weren't doing well. Both were being knocked down from a blow from the small one.

Hermione looked around for the one with the earring. He came up from behind her, kicking her back. Hermione toppled over. She neatly rolled forward. Got up then turned. She was instantaneously hit in the face. She swayed sideways. Just in time she ducked a kick from it. Behind her Lupin was hit. He fell, bleeding.

Hermione now got up. She kicked the vampire in the chest. With the headstone near her she put her hands on either side of it, then cart wheeled. The vampire now dropped sideways. Hermione withdrew her stake and stabbed it in to his unbeating heart.

The small vampire had hurt both Sirius and Lupin. Hermione was quick to think. She jumped over a headstone then jump kicked him. He rolled backwards. Niftily she landed on top of him. She forced her stake through his chest. He exploded to dust.

After wiping blood away from a cut she had on her face Hermione twisted around. Sirius was helping Lupin up. He was hurt most. It did not help that he was already tired.

" Uh-ohhh" Hermione said standing still and looking pale.


	19. Superman, without the flying!

**Chapter 19**

"Uh-ohhh"

"Hmmm - 'uh-oh' indeed." Sirius snapped. "Now Hermione……WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Anyone want a tissue?" Hermione asked nervously, withdrawing a tissue from her beige jacket. Sirius and Lupin just stood and stared at her, confused and angry.

"Hermione, I'll say it again.…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Sirius had his arm around Lupin's shoulder, supporting him. Hermione looked around, as if looking for an excuse.

" I was...it's just that, well...I" It was useless. The looks they gave her showed that they weren't going to believe what she said. They had seen too much.

" We saw you last Friday. We saw you tonight. Both times fighting...vampires. Now you had better explain before I give you a T in DADA." Hermione looked up in disbelief. She knew she had to tell them now.

" Ok...if I tell you, don't interrupt." After Sirius and Lupin nodded their heads impatiently, Hermione continued, " Well...I'm a Slayer. It's this big prophecy. '_In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone must stand against the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness...she is the slayer!' _Basically it means...that there's this girl. She has to fight the forces of evil. When she dies...another is chosen. I am this generation's Slayer...of course there's Buffy. But, don't ask. So any questions?" Hermione had gone from nervous, to bored, to cynical.

Lupin and Sirius stood, rooted to the spot. Both looked baffled, troubled, and worried. Hermione just smiled guiltily.

After what seemed like forever, Lupin spoke, " So...what can you do. I mean to protect yourself? And how did you find out?"

" Well...you know when you were babysitting me? I went to the Magick Box. The owner and Merick told me. Then Merick began training me. You see, I have a Watcher who trains me. I've had two so far. Merick had to go on some mission. So, anyway, now Giles..."

" GILES!" Lupin exclaimed.

" Yeah...William Giles. He's my new Watcher. Anyway...he trains me to fight. I can do all sorts. I have super Slayer strength. I can jump extraordinarily high. Kick ass, due to my super strength and loadsa other stuff. It's really good for getting rid of your anger. I have to go out a few nights a week and kill the undead."

" So...basically you're like superman. With out the flying?" Sirius asked uneasily.

" Yeah! I think I had better take you to Giles. He'll explain it."

Hermione walked back to the castle with an injured Sirius and Lupin. They went straight to Giles. He explained the Slayer theory and about the Watchers' Council. Both seemed to absorb the information well. Hermione was getting bored so she began to look round the office.

She had found some light entertainment. A Crossbow. She loaded it eagerly, then fired. The arrow shot straight past Sirius's neck, past Giles head, then stuck into the wall behind him.

" Sorry!" whispered Hermione timidly. They glared at her, relieved that the arrow had not done any more damage. Noticing the stern look she was getting from Giles, she put down the crossbow, promptly.

" Well...Hermione. I have told them everything. Now; what we need to do is discuss how this will effect us all. Mainly you Hermione." He said getting her attention, as she drifted into her own world.

" Oh...yeah." She moved to sit half in Giles chair. He kicked her out, so she sat on the table.

" Well...I think that since it's a secret, you carry on as normal. We'll help to cover it up if the teachers catch her or anything, as best we can. We... could, I believe, help. I am curious though. Are you going to tell Harry and Ron? They tell _you_ everything, after all. You owe it to them." Hermione just sighed and shook her head.

Said it was going to be short. Sorry.

Sassy

x-x-x-x-x-x


	20. Questions, Dreams, Stories and Hermione!

Well… I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. I just need 8-10 more, then I have 100. Woo hoo. So anyway, enjoy! It's taken a while cause I had to re-write the next three chapters over again, cause I didn't like them.

Explanations

Hermione lay in bed, dreaming. Her face was covered in cold sweat. She kept tossing and turning.

" Sir…she killed the Brugens, on the train. Well…….she killed one, the other 5 survived. Shall I send them for her now?"

_" No", the voice originated from the familiar figure of a man sat in front of a fire, his face out of view, " Give her a break - she'll need it"._

Hermione woke up with a start. "God….don't these things ever stop?" She looked over to her clock. "SHIT!" The time was 10:50. She was late. She had already missed potions.

Showering quickly, she got dressed. She looked in the mirror at her school uniform. After leaving her hair down, and putting in her big silver hoops, she made a few adjustments to her uniform. She pulled out her shirt, un-did the top button, and loosened her tie. Then she 'conveniently' forgot her jumper, and rolled up her skirt a bit. She liked the school pleated skirt. She began to think whether or not she should leave her robes.

"What the hell... they'll only make me come back for them." Running quickly to the common room, she abandoned her robes. As she left the common room, the Fat Lady looked appalled at her appearance.

Hermione realised then that she had forgotten her bag. Quickly before the portrait closed she dived back in, then ran up to her dorm. On her bed was a black shoulder bag, with Gucci written on the front flap. Grabbing it she left for counselling.

It was now 11:05. She was already 5 minutes late. Hermione broke into a steady run up to the fifth floor. Suddenly she stopped.

_'Dumbledore introduced Sirius at the opening feast, as himself…so why does he need to become a dog?'_ Hermione pondered this for a bit.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted - the sound of scraping coming towards her brought her back to reality. She looked around to find where the strange noise was coming from. Coming up the stairs was a very pissed off Peeves dragging something with him. He noticed Hermione, but surprisingly ignored her, and continued mumbling to himself.

He didn't look too happy; in fact, he looked upset. "What's up with you?" Hermione asked, bothered by the poltergeist's uncharacteristic behaviour. Peeves looked shocked that she had spoken to him. His usual mischievous grin and smirk had both been replaced by a frown.

"That Bloody Baron……He's made me carry this all the way up to the Divination tower, just cause I annoyed a Slytherin. He didn't really seem to mind when it was a Hufflepuff." Peeves began to look sulky. Hermione looked to the thing he had been dragging. It was a huge wooden box.

"What's in it?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Dunno….he wouldn't say. Just said it was 'official school business'."

Hermione grinned. "If I carry it up to the tower for you, will you do me a favour?" Peeves looked up from the box.

"Sure….I don't usually help people....but considering you are willing to carry this up, I'll help. You do realise you can't use magic, right?" Hermione nodded.

" Well….. I don't want anything now. But I might do in the future. So whenever I need your help, just once, could ya help me?"

Peeves thought on this for a moment. "It will of course probably involve pulling off some _majorly_ big prank on someone," Hermione added helpfully, while brushing hair of her face.

He seemed convinced and nodded his head. " Well...OK then. The box goes to the attics. Just go past the counselling classroom, turn right at the end of the corridor and it's up some small steps." With that, he vanished.

Hermione sighed as she picked up the box. She walked slightly slower to her next class, carrying the box effortlessly.

Eventually she reached the counselling corridor. Smiling, she walked to the end, then turned right. She couldn't believe she'd never noticed the stairs before. Silently and stealthily she crept up. The stairs were made of old, rotten wood. They looked slightly charred, and had huge gashes cut in them. As she climbed they creaked. Cautiously she ascended, and was eventually engulfed by the darkness.

Nothing up there was visible. Hermione's eyes rapidly adjusted to the dark. She could see just fine.

_'Well, well… being a slayer has its advantages.'_

The attic to anyone else would look like pitch black. To Hermione it looked magnificent. It was huge. Wooden beams supported the roof which was flat except for the edges where it slanted.

( e.g. )

Huge dusty boxes on top of each other, containing anything she could think of. Gold-rimmed mirrors, golden ornaments all scattered around the room. Hermione smiled. From one corner a small ray of light was visible. She approached it carefully.

In one corner was a small window, covered with dust. Hermione wiped away some of the dust. Only then did she notice, from the silver watch on her wrist that she was 20 minutes late for counselling. Quickly she ran to the ladders then down.

Luckily the classroom was only a few seconds away. Grabbing her bag that she had left at the bottom of the stairs, she ran the distance to her classroom, and peered through the glass window in the door. Giles was talking to a group of people, the rest were chatting normally, except Malfoy, who was sat alone.

Hermione opened the door as quietly as possible, hoping that Giles wouldn't notice. He didn't. She slipped in, closed the door and, using the students on the back row as a shield, ran to her seat.

Malfoy smirked as he saw Hermione crawling along the floor, looking to the front, a piece of hair dangling in her face.

Hermione reached her seat. "Where have you been? Surely Little Miss Perfect didn't sleep in?" Hermione, now sat in her seat, looked at Malfoy smiling.

"Miss me?" She didn't wait for an answer. "What are we doing? And has he taken the register? I hope he didn't notice I wasn't here."

Malfoy watched as Hermione pulled her books out of her bag. "Everybody noticed. You didn't turn up for Potions either. Snape blew his lid. Where have you been?"

"Oh God….Snape's gonna kill me! I was….. I slept in. Then I helped someone out with something. Anyway... I'll tell the Prof I was….erm…." Hermione bit her lip, and frowned.

"Say that you were…… in the infirmary." Hermione looked confused at him.

"Why would you help me? You hate me. Aren't I the stupid, filthy little mudblood?" Draco looked at her, exasperated.

"I like the new Hermione….well…..not really, but it's an improvement on the old one. Anyway…..you're not that bad. Just Potter and Weasley." Hermione blushed and looked away. Unfortunately Ron and Harry, who had been some of the people talking to Giles, saw her. Both waved indicating for her to come over. Hermione shook her head.

Hermione ducked under Draco's desk, as Giles turned to see what they were doing. Although she was fast enough, she came up too early. Giles saw the top of her head emerge from in between Draco's legs. Then two eyes. Draco pushed his seat back and watched as Hermione slowly rose up from under his desk.

Giles walked over to them briskly.

"Well… Hermione… nice of you to show up." By this time Harry and Ron were by his side, looking at Hermione, who was basically sat on Malfoy's knee. " Would you please explain where you were?" Hermione shot a worried look in Draco's direction – he replied in kind with one of encouragement.

"I was…..in…the-" Hermione was cut off by Draco.

"Hospital wing." Draco finished quickly. Again Hermione gave him a grateful look, to which he only just noticeably smiled back at. Hermione then shifted on to her own chair.

Giles immediately expressed worry lines on his forehead, and leant in closer to her. "What happened…..are you ok?" Hermione looked again to Draco, both looked slightly worried.

"Yeah…I fell down some…stairs and banged my head. Over it already though." Giles just nodded hesitantly, before heading to the front.

"So…anyone know what we're doing?" Harry frowned at Hermione's question.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean…..you fell…."

"Harry… I'm fine. Now what are we doing?" Ron was still watching her anxiously, but replied anyway.

" We are actually having fun….in a learning way. We have to socialise with anyone you want. Wanna come over here and hang with the rest of Gryffindor?" Hermione looked guiltily at Malfoy. He looked at the Slytherins, hurt, then back to Hermione.

" I think I want to talk to Malfoy. I'm gonna blast him!" Both her friends looked confused but shrugged it off, then walked back to the group.

" You shouldn't have blown them off, you know." Draco was staring at her, puzzled.

" I know…but it's boring over there. The boys just talk about Quidditch, and the girls about their latest crush. Anyway I can have fun talking to you. It's a change." Hermione smiled at him, and began to feel more at ease.

End of class

Hermione and Malfoy had been 'discussing' house Quidditch. Which, of course, meant that they were fighting over who was the best player etc.

" Well... some change" Hermione said as she left Malfoy, after class. Harry and Ron were waiting outside for her.

" Hey guys." The trio headed for the great hall.

DADA

Hermione sat in her seat next to Neville. She wasn't going to bother with the usual dead conversation. Behind them sat Dean and Seamus. Hermione turned to face them.

"Dean…..how was your 'date' with Ginny?" Dean's reddened. Seamus held back laughter.

"It was ok. She said she'd go out with me. Me 'n' Gin… it's kinda unexpected. Don't tell Ron. He'd freak." Hermione nodded her head. She completely understood. Ron would probably try to stab him with some sharp implement, before realising that it wasn't too bad….but by then it would be too late.

Hermione stifled a laugh. "So…..anyone know where the teachers are?" Seamus asked although he didn't really want them to show up.

Hermione could hear them actually in Lupin's office, talking about Harry. Hermione couldn't make the rest out as the conversation in the room grew. She let out a groan just as the professors walked in.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Sirius asked in his human form. Hermione startled looked up, showing a look of confusion.

" Err….just great." She lied. She actually had a really bad headache, and for some reason was hearing echoing voices. It seemed familiar. Hermione could not put a face to the voice…but she had heard it before.

She sighed, closing her eyes. Lupin noticed this. He felt sorry for Hermione. She had to spend the rest of her life fighting, and been in pain. It wasn't nice to think about. To stimulate her, he asked her to hand out the books. Hermione looked at him as though he had just asked her to jump off a cliff.

Dramatically putting her hands on the table, she pushed her seat back and got up. Grabbing the books slowly, then pulling them into her chest, she began to walk around the classroom handing out thick volumes of 'Defence against Vampires'. Once she'd finished, Hermione placed a book on her own desk… and immediately collected all the books back in again. She walked back to where Lupin and Sirius were sat.

The class were too busy in their own conversation, to notice the scene that was about to occur. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione sat on the corner of desk, whispering, fiercely at the two professors. They both looked up in shock.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked calmly, putting on an innocent act. Hermione, who still had the books in her hand, slammed them significantly on the desk in front of them. Still no-one noticed.

They both glanced at the books in front of them. " Hermione….there is nothing in that book that even mentions about…_Slayers_….Nothing in history has been recorded in any book that anybody except the Watchers' Council know about. It's OK!" Lupin exclaimed, looking determined. " Besides, it was in the timetable for us to study vampires in the next few weeks, anyway." Hermione just glared at them with a defeated look in her eye. She picked up the books then handed them out.

After handing them out she went to her desk. Just as she did Snape came in. Hermione immediately flew behind Sirius cloak. Sirius knew she was hiding from him, as Snape scanned the room, looking for someone.

" Can we help you?" Sirius asked, sneering. Snape gazed coldly at him. Sirius did the same back.

" I am…..looking to see if Miss Granger showed up to your lesson, as she seemed to miss mine." Snape's lips pursed. Sirius and Lupin looked to the class. Most of the class were watching with interest, but of course didn't want to get Hermione in trouble.

" No…she has not. I believe that she is unwell. Fell down some stairs…." Hermione, still hiding, had quickly filled them in on her cover story.

" She went to the hospital wing, but she was released earlier, to have the day off." Lupin finished, coolly. Snape did not seem satisfied with the answer, but left anyway, his cloak billowing out behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Hermione came out. She looked slightly worried, but thanked the professors, then sat down. _'Well…he is definitely on to me!'_ Hermione concluded as she opened her book at the given page.

The lesson seemed to last for ever. Hermione contented herself, after finishing her notes early, by sleeping. Although she had had plenty of sleep earlier, she wanted – needed, even - more. Hermione hoped her sleep would be peaceful, and light. It was completely the opposite.

_'Hermione…wake up. You can't die. Not now. You've only just begun. There's so much to see and do. You're needed, you're wanted. You must live. With out you…..we will fall and become a memory.' A child's voice rung softly in Hermione's ear. _

_Hermione opened her eyes. She rose out of her body, to see herself laying on the floor. She was in lying in the middle of the road, as if she had just been run over. She recognised the scene. It had been the time she was running away from the man. She had been knocked down. Hermione had failed to remember that. _

_The man was coming towards her. He was not rambling as he was before. His old, wrinkled face was pale, and showed more signs of concern than humanly possible. His baggy clothes hung off his skinny body. In his hand was a snake. _

_Hermione tightly shut her eye's again. When she opened them she was surrounded by blackness. She was still laying on her back. leaning on her elbows, Hermione pushed herself up. Coming towards her, was a pale, little girl, of about 7. She was carrying a small wooden box and wearing an old-fashioned dress. It looked Georgian. Her hair was a very pale, wispy brown. Flowing as if there was a draft in the room, coming from behind Hermione. _

_Hermione looked at the box closer. There was a fine detailed pattern that was mostly carved on to the sides of the box. On top was fairly plain. Engraved onto it was a pentagram, with a cross in the middle. _

_'Hermione…don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I'm too weak to hurt a Slayer.'_

_'How do you know?' Hermione asked perplexed. She glowered._

_' I know quite a lot. I was, after all, born long before you. I wanted to give you something.' The girl held out the box. Hermione looked at it, unsure, before sitting up, and clasping her hands around it, touching the girl's. Her fingers were icy cold. Her hands glowed due to their impossible whiteness. The whole of the girl was glowing with it. It was as though it represented her innocence. _

_Hermione pulled the box closer to her. The girl only smiled and nodded. _

_'Do you have a name?' Hermione asked curiously as the box rested in her lap._

_'My name is Charlene. I am from Lanhydrock. It's a 17th century house in the south of England. It has a church and a huge park, gardens everything. I enjoyed my time there.' The enthusiastic smile on Charlene's face disappeared, to be replaced by a look of pure dread and fear. _

_'Are you ok?' Hermione studied the girl's face carefully. A silent tear fell down her face. Hermione's heart immediately went out to the girl._

_'I am fine. Things happen that you cannot change. Things that you could have changed, but can't. I do not like to think about it. It is too painful for me even now. But…' she looked at Hermione, wiping away the tear, 'you may feel the need to keep the contents of the box safe. You will always need them with you.'_

_Hermione's fingers moved delicately along the lid. Slowly, she opened it. A bright white light was emitted from it. Hermione's hands instinctively moved to cover her eyes. _

_'What is it?' the light was so small, but its concentration was powerful. The little girl smiled. _

_'It's special.' Suddenly Hermione felt dizzy. The girl looked stunned at her. _

_'Don't leave me! I don't like being alone. It follows me. I'm scared.' The girl began to look around her, truly showing fright. _

_'I can't help it. Listen…..I'll come back for you. I promise.' The girl stood, clutching the box, that she had stolen from Hermione's hands. _

_'I'll keep it for you'. With that the girl began to fade away into the darkness. Hermione looked on in shock. Only then did she realise that her own skin was pale. She felt her hand. It was just as icy cold as Charlene's had been. _

_Her whole body froze. She was shaking - her whole body was shaking._

Hermione woke up. The first thing she saw was the wooden desk. Her head lifted up from the desk. Everything was silent. She could only just move her hands. They were still cold, and pale.

She rubbed her temples, and as she did so, the room became clearer. An alarmed looking Ron was knelt in front of her, with Harry behind.

"Erm….hi. I _was_ listening, just….not much." Hermione looked around at the confused faces of her fellow classmates.

"What….I was, honestly." She looked behind her to Neville. He moved forward and whispered in her ear.

"Ermm, Hermione, you were asleep. Rambling random things!" Hermione groaned.

"Ok…what exactly did I say? Anything suspiciously revealing?" Neville looked baffled at the question.

"Well….there was a 'Don't leave me... I'm scared' But it was… it was like it wasn't you saying it. Don't worry, though – you'd only have heard it if you were sitting as close as me." Hermione sighed with relief.

"Hermione… are you ok?" Sirius was approaching Hermione.

"Yeah… I'm totally fine. Just need to go to the…the place where you get books from."

"The library?" Lupin asked.

"Is it? Well, I'll go there then." She got her bag then left. Just before she exited the classroom, leaving her bewildered class behind, she turned. "I'm liking the decoration by the way. It's not just a dark black place." She then turned and walked out.

Lupin looked to Harry and Ron for answers, as did everyone in the class.

"We don't know anything."

Giles office

Giles walked into his office after another successful lesson. As he opened the door, he saw his whole office in a mess, the kind that would take at least two days to clean up. Sitting in his chair, with her legs crossed on his desk, was Hermione. She was surrounded by books that were thick and musty.

"Hermione! WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY WELL DOING TO MY OFFICE?"

Hermione just held up one finger to shut him up.

"Do you have any information about a house…its... Lanhydrock. 17th century, South England?"

"What? Yes...but it'll take a while to find it. Why?"

"Ok….basically I heard the name and wanted to check it out. Help me or beat it." Giles looked distraught at the state of his office.

"BEAT IT?! It's my office!"

"Your point?" Giles looked at the unconcerned Hermione. Putting some papers down, he began to look through some books.

Well……I hope you like it. Please review. I want to get 100. tThanks for all the reviews I got. I wanted to ask you all something. Have I made Hermione a crappy fighter? I was just wondering if I should make her stronger. It's just I wanted her to build her skills….but she has been training for a long time. In most other FF's she's usually really really good.

Well……..if you could answer that one for me, I would be very grateful.

Cyas Sassy.

x-x-x-x


	21. Detention

Hi agen. I just like to say thanx for the reviews. Well enjoy!

Cyas

Sassy

x-x-x

**Chapter 21**

" Hermione……we haven't found anything and it's already 10:10." Giles slammed his book shut, placed it on his desk, and then walked over to a bored Hermione.

She didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. " Hermione?" Hermione woke with a start. So much so that she jumped, causing her chair to fall backwards.

" Yea?" She looked up at Giles from the floor, with a look of total bewilderment on her face.

" It's 10:10 we-" Hermione just realised.

" I have detention at 10! I'm late…again." Hermione quickly grabbed her bag, then ran to the great hall.

Slightly out of breath, she reached the great hall. None was in there. The hall was dark, only the sapphire colour of the night sky outside, and the old, ancient, yellow moon, illuminated the room.

" This is not good." Hermione concluded as she looked around, moving her bag, which was slipping off her shoulder back up.

" Well…… you'd better go find them." Hermione nodded, not realising that the voice wasn't hers.

" Yea that's what I'll do I'll- hey…who was that?" Hermione turned on her heel. Behind her stood a very weary looking Dumbledore. He smiled thinly at Hermione. His face showed his age. Small wrinkles had developed around his tiny blue eyes. They had the same twinkle they always had.

" I must say miss Granger……I am surprised at you. Late for a detention. Not like you. But lately, you have changed dramatically. Like for example not wearing the proper uniform." Hermione looked down at her 'stylish' clothes.

" Well……..I'll wear the other tomorrow. Anyway time for a change. Can't stand being the perfect, know it all. It's old." Hermione felt a little guilty. She didn't want to coma across ungrateful, or like she hated the school.

" Hmm….well….I think we need to talk. After your detention come to my office. Bring Harry and Ron too. I believe it concerns all of you. By the way. Your detention is in the forbidden forest. You're looking for a potion ingredient. Snape needs it to help Harry with his headache problem. His scar's been hurting a lot lately I believe." Hermione nodded. Only today at dinner, did he complain before falling to the floor squirming, in the common room.

_He's not the only one_ Hermione thought to herself. Dumbledore looked curiously at her, as if reading her thought.

" Well……they are waiting for you outside, by Hagrid's cabin." Hermione smiled before turning to leave. One thing she remembered caused her to face Dumbledore again.

" Professor…." Dumbledore looked at Hermione. Her face lit up only by the moonlight. " Everyone knows Sirius was innocent. They've even seen him in his human form. So why do you make him transform?"

Dumbledore chuckled. " I wondered when you were going to ask that. Well…….I'm afraid the answer concerns Sirius. He has to know before anyone else. It's only fair." Hermione smiled before exiting the great hall.

It was cold outside. Hermione hugged her self. Her hair blowing wildly in the breeze. Ahead of her she could see five figures. As she drew closer to them, she recognised them as Harry, Ron, Lupin, Sirius, and Hagrid. She grinned weakly at them.

" Hermione! You're late." Ron said as he approached the disgruntled Hermione. She just rolled her eyes.

" Well done!" Ron just ignored her last comment.

Harry now walked to her, bent down and whispered something in her ear. " You ok…….me and Ron were worried. Yu ran off in DADA."

" Yea…..I'm fine thanks. Sorry for being a bit off with you these last few days. I had a lot on my mind." Hermione spoke quietly to Ron and Harry. They both looked touched. Hermione wrapped her arms around them both. They returned the favour.

Lupin, Sirius, and Hagrid, watched, smiling. Lupin was glad to see Hermione still was close to Harry and Ron. The three broke apart.

" Oh…..Dumbledore wants to give us the 911 on Voldey. Something to do with headaches, Snape and of course death. Always is." Hermione was slouched and spoke to the group, clearly and bored. The adults gave each other a worried stare, while Ron and Harry looked slightly excited.

" Well……lets get on with it shall we?" Lupin said. " We are looking for a rare ingredient. It can be found somewhere in this forest. We must be careful. It has a white glowing flower, and small thorns. Be careful when you try to get it."

" We'll be splitting into groups. Harry you're with Me." Sirius pointed to himself, happily before winking at Harry.

" Ron…..you can come with me." Lupin walked over to Ron.

" Mione wiv me" Hermione looked over to Hagrid. She was really pleased she had Hagrid. She hadn't even spoken to him yet. Happily she went to him.

" Now in tha forest ya gotta bi careful." Hagrid said holding his crossbow close.

" yea…….we don't want any accidents. If anyone needs help fire red sparks out of your wand. Someone will come." Sirius and Lupin both looked to Hermione. She just raised her eye brows, and shrugged.

Quickly, in view of every one she ran into Hagrid's hut. Inside she dumped her bag, and with drew a stake, hiding it in her holder, on her thigh, under her skirt. She also grabbed a dagger, and hid it in her sock, which she rolled up to look like a catholic school girl. As she came out, she smiled at Lupin and Sirius, knowingly.

" Well….let's go!" Hermione watched as the other two groups left, before following Hagrid.

**Hagrid and Hermione**

Hagrid and Hermione were walking through the thick over growth of the forest.

" So……Mione. Wha ya bin doin' ?" Hagrid asked still clutching his crossbow.

" Erm….nowt much. You?" Hermione stopped to stare into the dark. They had been walking for half an hour. Hermione was sure something was following them. Occasionally she would look behind her.

" Well tha's a secret. But…. I have bin lookin' af'er Fluffy. He go' hurt a while back." Hermione had totally forgotten about Fluffy.

" So……do you know if we are anywhere near this flower?" Hermione asked Hagrid, while looking around.

" Dunno……Why do ya keep lookin' round?" Hermione shook her head hopelessly.

" Nothing….really. Its just…..do you get the feeling we're being followed?" Hermione pushed hair out of her eyes. She looked to Hagrid, frowning. Hagrid then looked around.

" I do get tha feelin' we av been followed." He held his crossbow out. Just then Hermione remembered that she had left her wand. Groaning aloud, she turned to face the surrounding darkness.

Hagrid, who was much taller than Hermione, let out a howl. Hermione turned. He was pointing the way she had been looking. Red sparks were flying everywhere. Quickly, Hermione, followed by Hagrid, ran through to where the sparks were originating from.

When they reached the place, they saw, the two other groups, and a dark figure. Sirius was on the floor, struggling to get up. Harry was stood in front trying to threaten the figure, Ron and Lupin stood in awe.

" What's going on?" Hermione asked dazed. Everyone turned to face the two.

" This person won't let us pass. He's just knocked Sirius to the floor. He's some kinda-" Ron didn't have time to finish. Hermione did that for him.

" Vampire?" She was trying not to sound like she was laughing, but it was hard.

" You are very clever." He said smoothly.

" Pro's….why don't we just get out of here? I can see the flower behind you." Hermione asked walking forward.

" Leave…. But you only just got here. I'll be alone. " He said coolly. Hermione rolled her eyes. Some how she recognised the voice.

" Well………you'll get over it! I'm sure. Just be careful nothing attacks you. I'd hate to think that you might get hurt."

The figure walked into the light. Lupin and Sirius were pushing Harry and Ron away. Hermione nodded for them to stay a bit away from the scene, but not to leave.

As they left, none noticed Hermione's absence.

" So………you're the slayer. Sifen's done well." The vampire began to circle Hermione.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily, her head following him around.

" Simply that he is doing well. He seems to be doing well out here. Well……of course he is just a lowly vampire. No worth anything to anyone. Not even the other vampires."

Hermione's eye's flashed dangerously. " SHUT UP! He is worth something to me! He's saved my life. And just because he doesn't kill like you murdering scum, dun't mean he's 'lowly'! SO STOP PISSING ME OFF".

The man just simply laughed. " I take it he didn't tell you."

Hermione's face was showing confusion. " Tell me what?"

" Ask him!"

" I will you stupid annoying…….. asshole"

" You won't have chance"

The vampire's smile broke into an angry snarl. He ran forward to Hermione. Hermione quickly dodge, causing the vampire to turn around.

Before he had chance to think, Hermione punched him straight in the face. Then, when he bent down, covering his nose with his hands to stop the blood dripping, she kicked his stomach sharply.

He fell backwards. Hermione was stood in front of his feet. The vampire backward rolled, then got up. Behind him was a tree, with a broken branch sticking out. Bending her knee's, she sprung into the air. Hermione stuck out her leg, knocking the vampire back onto the branch.

**25 seconds earlier**

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked out of breath. Everyone turned around.

" She must have fallen behind. Just stay here. We'll go get her", said an apprehensive Lupin. Ron and Harry immediately looked at each other, nodded, then began to run back to where they had just run from.

" Why can't they just listen for once?" Lupin asked groaning.

" Well……..we never did!" Sirius said, running after them.

**Hermione**

Just as the vampire's heart was stabbed by the branch, he kicked Hermione powerfully, in the chest, then exploded to nothing.

She was instantly flung back, through the air.

" HERMIONE !" Shouted Ron. Everyone was stood watching Hermione fly through the air.

Hermione closed her eyes, preparing for the impact. Luckily, her friends did not see her enemy explode.

Hermione was flung back into a tree trunk. The impact, would have broken anybody else's back, but Hermione just dropped quickly on the floor, to land on the balls of her feet. Her legs were bent, and spread apart, either her hand resting on the floor, one in between, while the other was at her side, of her.

She quickly got up, and looked to her friends. " What? And OWW!" she asked calmly as if nothing had happened.

**School- outside dumbledores office**

Harry and Ron had of course pestered Hermione on the way back as to what had happened. Sirius had covered her by saying that he had cast a spell, when they were running back, that made the thing leave, but Hermione was unfortunately blown back.

They seemed to buy the idea. So eventually left her alone.

" So, do you think Dumbledore will tell us about Voldemort…or just the usual crap?" Harry asked bluntly.

" Probably the usual crap. I'm guessing the conversation will be. ' Hi Harry. Voldemorts taking over. I just thought I'd warn you then, not let you do anything about it!" Ron was speaking annoyed.

" Hey…. go easy on him. He is only trying to do what's best for us! Anyway…he tells us bit's so we get intrigued and want to find out more." Hermione was looking at Ron and Harry depressed. She was still wondering about Sifen. Worried for him-but also scared of what the man was talking about.

Just as they reached the statue outside, Hermione and Ron, literally bumped into Professor Snape. Hermione walked straight into him, forcing him back, she just lost her balance, but was caught by Ron, who then lost his balance. Ron and Hermione fell lying on the floor in front of a very nasty looking Snape, who was towering above.

" Erm…sorry professor" said Ron shaking slightly.

Snape looked straight past Ron, who was standing up, helping Hermione up. He gave Hermione, who was dusting herself off, a vicious stare. Harry noticed this. He was feeling very defensive of his female friend.

" Well……. I'm sorry Professor, but we have been asked to see professor Dumbledore."

Snape's lips broke to a small smile. " Ah", He walked up to the statue, " Midget Gems" Harry and Hermione started to a laugh. Ron and Snape looked confused at them. Hermione deciding not to attract too much attention from Snape, shut up almost instantly. She was still surprised that he hadn't shouted at her for missing his lesson.

Once the statue had finished revealing the hidden steps, the four climbed. As they entered Dumbledores office they were surprised to see, almost everyone.

Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Giles, Flitwick, Ginny, the twins, Malfoy, and Moody. All the professors were sat behind a table, where as the students were sat on chairs in front.

" well…….. there goes my, _' Hi Harry. Voldemorts taking over. I just thought I'd warn you then, not let you do anything about it!_', theory." Ron said looking at the congregation.

Harry and Hermione looked to Ron, with a look of agreement on their faces.

" Welcome. Sit down, please", Dumbledore spoke cheerfully, drawing up three more chairs.

" So….. what's the big?" Hermione asked ignoring Snape's disgusted glare.

" Miss Granger……. Please speak English." Snape was leaning on the desk, not taking his eyes away from her.

Everyone looked to Hermione. She was about to come out with a witty reply, but decided against it. She would only get another detention. Snape would make sure she had him for it too.

" Anyway……to answer your question, you are all here to discuss extra classes." All the students looked to Dumbledore, as if he was mad. " Before you say no….let me explain. These lessons will help to protect you. Extra defence lessons. However, you will learn charms, transfiguration, DADA all in one. It will help you defend your selves. You lot were selected because you will probably need it most in the next few years.

Hermione sighed and looked to Giles who seemed just as bored. She shot him a quick smile. He returned the favour. Interested to see how Draco was taking this, Hermione's gaze focused on him. He too seemed totally thrilled at the idea of extra lessons.

Draco noticed Hermiones fixating stare. He saw her roll her eyes, dramatically, realising that she too wasn't too keen on the idea. He nodded his head, understandingly.

The others however looked way too enthusiastic. The twins both had mischievous smiles across their face's, where as Ginny looked happy to be included in something. Harry and Ron were already asking when the first lesson would be.

Hermione contented herself by looking out of the window. Outside she could see the forbidden forest. Hagrid's hut was lit up with the same yellow light as always. She smiled. The warm yellow looked inviting to anybody. The cosy little cabin just outside the forest was where Hagrid would be now, trying to fix something up.

Hermione smiled, painfully. It was hard for her to think. Inside she was being ripped apart. She didn't even know why. Just her life in general. Everything had been happening so suddenly. She didn't really have anytime to herself. She needed to see Sifen. When she was with him, she felt she could spill her heart out. Everything was just a blur. Life seemed so simple and she felt like everything could happen and she wouldn't need to care. She felt safe.

" Mione?" Hermione turned her head away from the window. Ron had been asking her something. He looked at her strangely.

" Yea?"

" You ok? You look upset." Harry was looking reassuringly at her. Hermione looked to the people in the room. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to sleep.

She needed to do so much. Research the Brugens, she had just remembered from a dream. Try and help the girl she had seen. Figure out why she was having so many weird dreams. Fight. Work. And talk to Sifen. To break it down she was going to get Giles to work on the Brugens. She would try to help the girl, and do her work, and just leave the dreams.

" I'm ok. Just thinking." Hermione looked to Draco and Giles. Giles looked worried and tiered, Draco smiled guiltily at her. She couldn't take anymore. She had to leave. She grabbed her bag, then stood up.

" I think I'm gunna go. I ….. I just wanna go to bed." Hermione felt tears well up inside her. Her eyes began to water. She wasn't going to let them see. Quickly she ran out of the room. Hoping no-one would follow.

Hermione's dormitory

Hermione had reached her room. She dumped her bag, and then slowly began to change into her pyjama's. She wore a white spaghetti strap top, that stopped at her waist and baggy white trousers.

Sighing she crawled into bed. She rested her head down on the soft feathered pillow, before pulling her thick, warm duvet. Slowly her eye lids became too heavy to keep open. Hermione, silently fell asleep. Her last thought was Sifen.

**One week later –Saturday 6:23 am**

Hermione had been training, while Giles researched Brugens. Since last Friday she hadn't spoken to Sifen, or got anything on the girl. She groaned as she punched the punch bag effortlessly. Her hands were weak from the hours of training. Hermiones thoughts wondered.

The past week had been excellent. She had gained 35 points for Gryffindor, and only lost 10 for being late to Moody's DADA lesson. Malfoy had actually complimented Hermione on her dress sense. Then there was the fact that she had completed all her homework. Giles made sure she had. Everything was pulling its self together.

The teachers however were very wary of Hermione. Although they left her too herself, especially in class, they had been watching her closely. They would always seem to appear as she was walking down a hallway. They had been doing to same to Harry and Ron.

Harry had taken the potion made for his headaches too. The detention was point as it had not worked. Harry was still having them.

Another thing that cheered Hermione up, was that she had not had to go out as often in the last week. The vampires hadn't been showing their faces at all. Hermione had only killed two.

" here. I found it. Look. The symbol you drew was from the Brugens. I have all the information we need." Giles was sat in the other room shouting to Hermione.

Hermione walked over to Giles. She was still tired. " So what you got?" She was now holding the book in her hand. It was a thick volume. Sun shone on to it. The sun had just risen. The room was lit by it.

The wooden beams and dusty bookcases were brought to life by the light. The desk was bathed with the light as was the wooden floor. In the bottom left corner of the room was a huge metal box, which contained a few weapons. Mostly axes. The creamy metal was made lighter.

Hermione looked at the information Giles had found and read aloud. " Brugens : Brugens can only be found in dark, dank areas, such as sewers, underground, ruins. Darkness is essential to their survival. On their arm is the mark of the group. It is different for each faction. They feed on human organs, hence the sharp, dagger like teeth. In combat Brugens are strong fighters, though slow and hesitant. They are not very independent. Brugens like to stay with their kind in a pack. A pack of Brugens will only take orders from something higher, like a human, or others like."

Hermione finished reading and put the book down. " So, they were sent to kill me. They are allergic to light and have a serious saliva control problem." Giles looked confused at the slayers last statement.

" What?"

" Well…… when they were attacking me, their mouths had saliva literally pouring out of them." Giles pulled a face showing disgust.

" So …. What do we do?" Hermione asked looking again at the picture in the book.

" Well…… we wait till they come to us. That's all we can do." Both let out a short sigh. " So …. Got any work you need to do? You've been training since 4. You know…..the times some people get up to, just to have a fun day." Hermione shook her head smiling.

Today was Hogsmead. Hermione had been looking forward to visiting Hogsmead in the hope of getting some stuff from Zonko's. Fred and George had given her the things she asked for last week. Hermione hadn't really had time to try them out.

" Well…….I gotta go Giles. Sorry, but the shower calls. What are you going doing all day?" Hermione asked walking toward the door.

" I'm taking professor Trelawney to Hogsmead." Hermione turned slowly.

" WHAT?!" she was in shock.

" Well… yesterday dinner time she came to my office. She wanted to talk. Apparently I wasn't like the other teachers. She could talk to me. Also she needed some company. I agreed to take her to Hogsmead. She doesn't go out much you see. I think that she is very nice." Hermione cracked up laughing, as she walked back to her dorm.

Well I hope you like. I would just like to thanks to EVE, cause she is the best beta reader. So thanx, and thanks for the reviews.

Cyas Sassy

x-x-x


End file.
